Something We Need
by Annelies Shofia
Summary: Berturut-turut, Hermione seperti sedang dipermalukan oleh Tuhan. Dua tahun lebih pernikahannya dengan Ron, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan datangnya malaikat kecil dalam kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. Hermione merasa dirinya bukanlah wanita yang sempurna untuk Ron. Rumah tangganya terancam. Cinta belum cukup. 'Aku juga ingin menjadi ayah... tapi yang paling aku inginkan adalah kau'
1. Baby Shower Party

**_Hai, everyone!_**

Anne muncul lagi, nih. Lama banget nggak ada tulisan baru, ya? Udah kayak hilang dari peradaban perfanfictionan Indonesia. *Lebay banget!* ^_^

Hehehe.. Anne sengaja, soalnya takut banyak yang bosen sama Anne. Mau kasih jeda beberapa minggu gitu. Jadi nggak keterusan. Nah, berhubung selama ini kebanyakan Anne nulis soal kehidupan Harry, Anne mau coba nulis fic soal masalah keluarga Ron dan Hermione yang baru menikah. Jadi egonya masih pada tinggi-tinggi. Tahu sendiri bagaimana keduanya.

Ada beberapa masalah waktu Anne memutuskan tulis cerita ini. Anne niatnya mau buat fic genre young-adult yang bener-bener 'dewasa baru'. Awalnya mau kasih rate M. Tapi Anne pikir-pikir, unsur 'adult'nya masih sedikit dan terkesan main metafora. Jadi Anne pikir masih bisa menyensor beberapa hal yang berbau dewasa supaya bisa dinikmati kalangan usia remaja dengan cukup memberi rate T.

Ron sama Hermione yang akan bercerita di fic terbaru Anne ini. Oke.. semoga cerita Anne bisa menghibur.

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

"Hai, semua!"

Suara perempuan muncul dari balik pintu masuk yang terbuka. Sosoknya mulai terlihat dengan blazer rajutan panjang dipadukan bersama dress selutut. Badannya berisi, tampak dari pipinya yang tembam. Gaya rambut merah khas keluarganya membantu menyamarkan sedikit bentuk wajahnya lebih tampak tirus.

Di belakangnya, pria berkacamata tampak kesusahan masuk akibat tas besar yang ia kaitkan di lengan kiri sementara kedua tangannya menggendong erat sosok munggil dari balik selimut hangat berwarna biru. Sesekali makhluk kecil itu menggeliat tak nyaman, membuat si pria yang menggendongnya harus memberikan perhatian cepat untuk tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Merlin! Kau datang, Ginny? Kau yakin sudah kuat? Kau baru lima hari yang lalu melahirkan!"

"Aku tak apa-apa, Parvati. Healer yang merawatku bilang aku sudah cukup kuat untuk beraktifitas. Aku harus datang, aku juga ikut andil menyiapkan pesta ini, bukan?"

Gerombolan para ibu menyambut kedatangan Ginny dengan suka cita. Saling sapa, berpelukan, dan tak lupa cium pipi kanan-kiri. "Apa si James juga ikut?" tanya si pemilik rumah, Luna Scamander.

"Ya, dia sedang dibawa Harry. Oh.. ada apa dengan dirimu, Luna? Benda itu, kan—" Ginny menujuk benda transparan yang menutup area mulut dan hidung. Selang biru tertancap di tengah dan menyambung pada sebuah tabung oksigen kecil di samping sofa yang ia duduki.

Tangan Luna membuka masker oksigen dari wajahnya. Dengan napas satu-satu, ia menjawab, "mereka membuatku susah bernapas, Ginny. Setiap malam mereka seperti bergantian menendang paru-paruku. Untung Rolf mendapatkan ini saat ia mampir ke tempat Muggle penjual obat," kata Luna sambil mengelus dengan arah memutar perutnya yang sangat besar.

"Derita calon ibu anak kembar," sahut Fleur bijak. "Dulu waktu aku hamil Louis juga begitu, berbeda dengan dua anak perempuanku yang lain. Saat mengandung Louis, aku susah sekali bernapas. Setiap malam sampai aku tak bisa tidur. Kata Bill, ia menebak kalau aku mengandung bayi laki-laki karena bayinya suka sekali menendang. Dan benar saja, Louis lahir. Mungkin mereka laki-laki, Luna," lanjutnya diikuti teriakan setuju dari beberapa wanita lain.

Para ibu saling bercerita tentang masa-masa mengandungnya yang seru. Acara _baby shower_ yang terselenggara akibat hasil tukar pendapat selama arisan para wanita itu memang tepat sekali. Rumah Luna kini penuh sesak dengan kado dan meja-meja penuh makanan. Pesta _baby shower_ khusus untuk calon ibu, Luna Scamander.

Dan Luna sangat suka acaranya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengamu, Gin? Apa James sudah menunjukkan jiwa-jiwa tukang jahil seperti namanya sejak masih di kandunganmu? Bayangkan saja, nama dua kakeknya yang super jahil disandang sekaligus," giliran Angelina yang bertanya.

Luna hanya bisa megangguk sepaham dengan pendapat Angelina. Masker oksigennya sudah terpasang lagi setelah menjawab pertanyaan dari Ginny tadi.

Ginny terkikik, "kau benar, Angelina. Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya saat dia sudah besar nanti. Mungkin akan jadi keponakan kesayangan suamimu. James sudah hobi sekali mengerjai aku dan Harry setiap hari. Bahkan aku jadi sasaran omelan Harry tiap aku meminta hal-hal aneh yang sama sekali jarang aku suka. Bawaan bayi, mau apa lagi," gerutu Ginny.

Parvati dan Padma yang juga ikut hadir sampai terpingkal karena ekspresi Ginny yang akhirnya merasakan susahnya jadi ibu.

"Tapi syukurlah, Harry ikut membantuku mengurus James. Sampai aku heran, Harry jadi langsung lembut saat sudah berdekatan dengan James. Dulu aku sempat takut jika Harry kesusahan mengurus bayi karena kesehariannya lebih akrab dengan penyihir gelap, penyerangan, dan semua hal berbahaya lain. Rupanya ia malah lebih cekatan saat James terbangun tengah malam,"

Ginny baru saja melahirkan putra pertamanya dengan Harry. James Sirius Potter, lahir sehat lima hari sebelum pesta _baby shower_ yang ia rancang dengan para sahabat wanita lainnya. Pagi hari saat Ginny akan berangkat memesan kado untuk Luna, tiba-tiba Ginny merasa kontraksi dan segeralah Harry membawanya ke St. Mungo.

Hermione tersenyum, "saat punya anak, orang tua memang dituntut untuk lebih pintar, Ginny. Itu yang sempat aku baca di buku kedokteran Dad,"

Susah payah, Luna menarik tali elastis yang membantu masker oksigennya menutup mulut dan hidungnya. "Nah, bagaimana dengan dirimu, Mione? Sudah ada tanda-tanda belum?" tanya Luna dengan gaya khas innocent-nya.

Hermione hanya tersenyum simpul dan.. menggeleng pelan. Hatinya kembali sesak.

"Suatu saat nanti, akan ada yang membangunkan kau dan Ron tiap malamnya. Bersabarlah, mungkin waktunya belum tepat," Ginny menenangkan Hermione yang tampak berusaha tegar.

Di antara para sahabat wanitanya itu, tinggal Hermionelah yang belum memiliki buah hati. Padahal ia dan Ron lebih dulu menikah dibandingkan Ginny dan Harry. Tapi.. hanya butuh beberapa bulan saja setelah pernikahan, kabar kehamilan Ginny mengudara dan saat satu tahun lebih usia pernikahan bungsu Weasley itu, lahirlah James jadi anggota baru keluarga Potter dan tentu saja Weasley.

"Ya, mungkin belum waktunya aku jadi seorang ibu,"

Di sudut para pria, Harry dan baby James disambut sama hebohnya oleh para suami lain yang ikut mengantar istri-istri mereka. George lebih dulu mendekat dan melihat James dari gendongan Harry.

"Sempurna, Harry! Dia tampan sekali," katanya.

"Thanks, George. Semoga pujianmu tadi tak membuatku luluh untuk membiarkan James jadi muridmu sebagai pembuat keonaran saat dia besar nanti," Harry mengancam.

"Kau meragukanku? James memang tampan, ya walaupun masih tampan aku.. beberapa persen," seru George. Merasa dibicarakan, James terbangun dari tidurnya.

Rolf yang tadinya duduk di sisi Ron ikut berdiri bersama Neville, "hati-hati, Harry, jangan percaya George," kata Neville. Ia datang sendiri, Hannah, sang tunangan, sedang sibuk dengan ujian healernya.

"Wah, Harry.. kau sudah lihai juga menggendong bayi. Aku masih ragu apakah aku nanti bisa menggendong anak-anakku sendiri,"

"Rolf, kau bagaimana, sih? Sebentar lagi kau akan jadi ayah. Dulu aku juga ketakutan. Membayangkan bayi kecil yang masih ringkih itu apakah mampu aku gendong dengan baik. Saat James lahir, bahkan ketakutan itu semakin parah—"

"Baby blues!" potong Rolf, "aku pernah membaca buku Muggle, katanya seperti itu istilahnya,"

Bill ikut bergabung setelah membantu anak-anaknya untuk bermain di halaman belakang. Sebagai ayah senior, Bill lebih banyak memberikan saran-saran untuk Harry, si ayah baru, dan Rolf, si calon ayah.

"Asalkan kalian tulus, naluri ke-ayah-an kalian pasti akan muncul. Bayi itu darah daging kalian sendiri, secara alami naluri kalian untuk melindungi akan timbul. Wajar saja jika masih takut-takut, lama-lama akan terbiasa," tutur Bill meminta Harry untuk menyerahkan James agar ia gendong.

Pelan-pelan, mulai dari bagian pundak dan leher James kini berpindah dari gendongan Harry menuju gendongan Bill. Tampak sekali dari cara Bill mengambil alih James dari Harry, Bill benar-benar sudah khatam cara-cara menjadi ayah baru yang baik.

James kini jadi pusat perhatian para pria di bawah komando Bill. Harry sedikit lega karena terbebas dari James. "Lelah juga menggendong sejak tadi," gerutu Harry sambil duduk di sisi Ron.

"Hai, ayah baru. Capek, ya?" tanya Ron tiba-tiba.

"Begitulah.. namanya juga baru punya bayi, dinikmati saja. Nanti kalau sudah besar, dia akan bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Sekarang giliran aku dan Ginny yang apa-apa harus mengeceknya. Apa lapar, mengantuk, pup, pipis atau—"

Suara Harry tertahan menyadari Ron tak mengindahkannya. Ron melamun.

"Kau kenapa, kakak ipar?"

"Kira-kira aku kapan ya, Harry?"

Ron mengamati James yang kini sudah ada di gendongan Rolf. Bill dengan sabar mengarahkan Rolf untuk bisa mengendong bayi dengan benar. Seru sekali para ayah itu. Sementara Harry, ayah James sendiri, dibuat ketar-ketir melihat anaknya jadi media pembelajaran para ayah yang baru belajar mengendong bayi. Apalagi saat kepala James hampir saja tak tersangga oleh lengan Rolf, di kepala Harry muncul bayang-bayang leher James patah sampai kepala James putus.

Sindrom baby blues Harry kumat.

"Aahh.. kapan apanya? Kau ke sana saja, gantian dengan Khan, suami Padma ternyata cekatan juga menggendong bayi. Gendong James menurut cara-cara yang diajarkan Bill tadi. Dia memang hebat mengurus anak," Harry menenggak segelas koktail.

"Bukan—" Ron mengkoreksi. Harry sadar, nada suara Ron terdengar lemah sekali, "bukan itu. Tapi bayi. Kapan aku punya bayi?"

Pelan dan lirih, Ron akhirnya mengungkapkan perasaan terdalamnya pada Harry.

"Ron—"

"Aku sudah mengira akan seperti ini, Harry. Atmosfernya tidak enak,"

Canggung segera dirasa Harry. Duduk di dekat Ron tiba-tiba memunculkan rasa iba pada kakak iparnya yang satu itu. Ya, Harry paham bagaimana keinginan Ron terbesar saat hari-hari ia akan menikahi Hermione.

"Aku ingin dipanggil Daddy, Harry," itu yang dikatakan Ron semalam sebelum pemberkatan pernikahannya. Wajahnya penuh pengharapan besar.

Suara para ibu mendominasi acara pesta _baby shower_ Luna. Sedangkan para ayah sibuk mendapat seminar parenting bersama Bill.

Hati Ron bak dipermainkan. Satu sisi ia harus ikut bahagia dengan pasangan Rolf dan Luna yang akan memiliki bayi, ah lebih tepatnya bayi-bayi. Luna dipastikan akan melahirkan bayi kembar.

Hebat, kata yang sering diberikan untuk Rolf yang akan menjadi ayah dua bayi sekaligus untuk pertama kalinya. Padahal, usia pernikahan Rolf dan Luna tak jauh berbeda dengan pernikahan Harry dan Ginny, yang artinya.. Ron paling senior dibandingkan dua pasangan itu.

"Tak jadi masalah bukan kau datang ke acara ini? Ron," Harry menepuk pundak Ron pelan, "kau dan Hermione masih muda. Masih banyak waktu, kesempatan kalian memiliki anak masih terbuka lebar. 2 tahun—"

"Lebih!" koreksi Ron.

"Ya, lebih. Sedikit. Itu masih baru. Kalian hanya butuh waktu. Bukankah kesempatan kalian untuk lebih mendalami karakter masing-masing lebih banyak? Kehadiran anak akan sedikit merenggangkan keintiman kalian berdua, Ron. Hubungan kalian akan tercipta lebih dewasa saat kalian mendapatkan bayi nanti. _Trust me!_ "

Jujur, Ron masih tak tenang.

* * *

"Hadiah Luna aneh-aneh sekali tadi. Aku melihat ada kado yang berisi tali suspender warna pink. Kalau Luna memakainya, dengan perut seperti itu ia akan terlihat seperti badut. Aku tak habis pikir, wishlist Luna gila-gila."

Ron mengambil barang-barang dari dalam mobilnya sambil menggerutu. Hari sudah petang saat Ron dan Hermione sampai rumah. Acara pesta Luna berakhir dengan Luna yang harus masuk St. Mungo karena tabung oksigennya habis. Kalau tidak ada insiden itu, pasti pesta akan selesai esok pagi.

"Aku rasa hadiah kita memang yang paling sedikit masuk akal dari apa yang ia mau. Bukan begitu, Mione?"

Namun, yang Ron ajak bicara sudah berlalu masuk dalam rumah. Hermione terlihat berbeda sejak mereka berpamitan pulang. Ron yakin, akan ada malam kurang mengasyikan hari ini. Masih membawa kantung-kantung souvenir dari Rolf dan Luna, Ron berniat menyusul Hermione untuk membuat suasana hati istrinya itu lebih tenang.

"Hermione—"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ron. Aku sudah bilang, kan—"

"Sudah kuduga pasti kau akan seperti ini. Mione, _please!_ Tenangkan pikiranmu!" Suara Ron mulai meninggi.

"Kau tak tahu bagaimana posisiku sekarang, Ron!"

Menghela napas panjang, Ron melihat Hermione menangis. Sejak acara _baby shower_ untuk Luna sepakat diadakan, Hermione dilanda rasa takut. Takut, hatinya akan tersakiti saat melihat sahabatnya berbahagia menyambut kehadiran calon buah hati mereka. Sudah cukup ia melihat kebahagiaan Harry dan Ginny saat di St. Mungo bersama James dan hari ini.. ia kembali harus merasakan perasaan yang sama.

Tubuh Hermione merosot di dinding kamar, "aku perempuan, Ron. Aku seorang istri. Aku ingin seperti Ginny memiliki James, aku juga ingin merasakan susahnya bernapas seperti Luna karena mengandung. Aku ingin ada sosok mungil yang lahir dari rahimku, Ronald."

"Kau pikir aku juga tak ingin?"

Ron masuk ke kamarnya, ia meletakkan beberapa barangnya di meja kamar dan mengambil piama dari dalam lemari baju. Sudah saatnya tidur, Ron cukup lelah secara fisik dan mental dengan perilaku Hermione seperti ini.

"Aku juga ingin menjadi ayah. Aku ingin ada anak di kehidupanku, di keluargaku, keluarga kita, Hermione." Ron menarik gagang pintu kamar bergegas ke kamar mandi. Sejenak, ia berbalik melihat keadaan Hermione.

Tak terlihat sama sekali inteligensi Hermione jika hatinya sudah tersakiti. Hermione tak ubahnya pasien gangguan jiwa yang bertahun-tahun diperbudak dengan perasaannya sendiri. Sulit bagi Ron untuk membuat Hermione kembali pada keadaan semula. Istrinya itu cukup kuat dengan egonya yang tinggi sejak kecil.

Ron tahu itu, "tapi—" napasnya sesak, "yang paling aku inginkan adalah kau. Apapun keadaanya,"

Untuk Ron, Hermione sudah cukup. Tapi bagi Hermione tidak. Dirinya masih belum cukup untuk Ron. Ia belum sempurna memberikan apa yang Ron inginkan sejak mereka menikah.

2 tahun yang lalu.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Masih belum bisa beri komentar apapun untuk chapter pertama. Sebenarnya Anne mau buat Hunger Game, tapi materi belum siap banyak. Daripada kalang kabut, Anne simpan dulu. Oh ya untuk fic ini Anne akan berusaha untuk update kilat loh. Doakan saja! Ya paling tidak tengah malam sudah update. Malam hari adalah waktu produktif Anne dalam menulis.. :)

Thanks buat yang sudah mampir membaca, semoga mengobati kerinduan kalian pada Anne *geer parah!* Jangan lupa review, ya! Mungkin review kalian bisa buat plot cerita Anne lebih 'ngena' kalau ceritanya juga berasal dari pemikiran kalian. Itung-itung sedikit membantu Anne. Hehehe.. :)

 ** _Thanks,_**

Anne x


	2. Promise

_**Hai, everyone!**_

Anne muncul lagi, nih. Chapter 2 sudah siap dan nggak update malam. Semoga terhibur. Singkat, padat, dan jelas!

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Padang rumput The Burrow pagi ini bersih. Semak-semak sudah bebas dari jembalang karena kerja keras Harry, George, Arthur, Charlie, Percy, dan Bill dalam membersihkannya. Mereka harus rela membiarkan satu pria lain untuk tidak ikut membantu.

"Seharusnya calon pengantin pria tak boleh berdekatan dulu dengan calon pengantin wanitanya sampai pemberkatan. Kenapa Dad membiarkan si little Ronnie berduaan, sih?"

George asik memutar-mutar satu jembalang sampai makhluk botak itu mabuk saking pusingnya. Percy memekik karena tangannya digigit, sementara Harry dan Bill berlomba untuk menjungkir jembalang-jembalang berkulit kasar itu serta melemparkannya sejauh mungkin.

Suara bak-buk silih berganti berterbangan melewati pagar. Berharap jembalang-jembalang bodoh itu tidak kembali lagi saat pesta pernikahan Ron dan Hermione dimulai nanti malam.

"Biarkan! Apa kau tak ingat dulu kau merengek minta berdua saja dengan Angelina? Kau janji hanya satu jam, ternyata dari pagi sampai sore! Hitung sendiri itu berapa jam," kata Arthur.

Ron dan Hermione akan menikah hari ini. Semua persiapan sudah siap berkat banyaknya anggota keluarga yang bersedia untuk membantu.

"Kau anak kurang ajar, Ron, membiarkan yang lain sibuk dengan acaramu. Sementara kau di sini berduaan saja denganku," ujar Hermione yang bersandar di pohon dekat kolam kodok.

Ron tertawa, ia melihat sekilas ayah, sahabat, dan kakak-kakaknya masih heboh dengan jembalang yang terus bermunculan tak punya takut.

"Biarkan, ini hari spesialku. Mereka juga sedang bersenang-senang dengan jembalang-jembalang yang terus beranakpinak itu. Padahal jelek, kenapa Dad bisa bilang makhluk itu lucu? Lucu dari mana?"

Hermione sampai ikut tertawa dibuatnya. Mengingat rumah keluarga Weasley itu tiap tahunnya selalu penuh dengan jembalang-jembalang menjijikkan. "Jembalang juga punya keluarga, Ron. Wajar kalau mereka beranakpinak," sahut Hermione.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal beranakpinak, kalau kita sudah menikah nanti, kau mau punya anak berapa?"

"Hah? Menikah saja belum kenapa tanya anak?"

Satu jembalang muncul di dekat kaki Hermione, sigap mengusirnya, Ron langsung menarik paksa kaki dengan tanduk kecilnya dan memutar-mutarnya di atas kepala. Dirasa cukup, dengan kekuatan penuh Ron melemparkan si jembalang malang itu keluar pagar.

"Wow! Apakah sampai 3 meter?" Hermione memicingkan matanya mengamati hasil lemparan Ron.

"5 meter mungkin," jawabnya singkat.

Lagi-lagi mereka tak kuat untuk tidak tertawa. Ron mengajak Hermione untuk kembali duduk, saat panas lebih enak untuk berteduh di bawah pohon. Sejuk meski suara kodong mendominasi tempat mereka berada. Tidak begitu romantis.

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku, Mione!" Ron menagih.

Mata Hermione berair, kebanyakan tertawa. "Pertanyaan yang mana?" tanya Hermione balik.

"Kau mau anak berapa?"

"Memangnya kau sudah ingin punya anak, Ron?"

Ron mengangguk takzim. "Sejak Victoire lahir, aku lihat Bill begitu bahagia. Mungkin itu efek menjadi ayah baru. Dan aku ingin seperti itu. Aku ingin dipanggil Daddy dari anakku sendiri,"

Sebuah pengharapan besar dari Ronald Billius Weasley yang kekanak-kanakan. Ia ingin menjadi ayah. Ron terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dari apa yang dikenal Hermione sejak kecil. Pria jangkung itu sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya.

"Kau akan jadi ayah yang hebat, Ron. Walaupun aku masih meragukan itu," suara Hermione merehkan. Ron tak terima.

"Ahh jangan salah, Mione. Aku janji, akan jadi ayah yang baik untuk anak kita nanti. Aku akan berusaha melindunginya, tak ada yang boleh menyakiti anakku,"

Wajah kemerahan Ron makin bersinar. Ia bebenar yakin dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Sesuatu luar biasa yang keluar dari pengakuan seorang Ron. Hermione membelai pipi Ron lembut, hangat terasa menjalar dari telapak tangannya.

"Aku akan sangat bangga jika aku bisa memberikanmu malaikan kecil dengan cetak biru dari seorang Ronald Weasley. Itu kebanggaan terbesar seorang istri di manapun berada. Aku janji, Ron!"

Namun nyatanya, kejadian 2 tahun lebih itu tidak kunjung terjadi. Yang ada hanya Hermione dan Ron berdua tinggal di rumah kawasan Muggle tanpa anak yang meramaikan keluarga kecil mereka.

"Aku harus berbuat apa?" Hermione duduk terpekur di meja kerjanya. Janji-janjinya dulu belum ia tepati untuk Ron. Tapi bagaimana? Ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa berakhir seperti ini. Ron sudah cukup sabar menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya selama pernikahan bersamanya. Hermione kasihan pada suaminya sendiri.

Usia masih sangat muda, Ron dan Hermione tahu betul. Masih banyak kesempatan bagi kedua memiliki momongan, tapi waktu dan keadaan membuat psikologi mereka sedikit banyak terganggu. Ukuran dua tahun, bahkan lebih, pernikahan mereka sudah cukup untuk keduanya dipanggil Dad dan Mom. Apalagi, banyak dari keluarga bahkan sahabat mereka sendiri sudah memiliki momongan yang sangat diharapan keduanya.

Mata hazel Hermione mengamati jelas rona bahagia dirinya bersama Ron dalam satu bingkai foto pernikahan yang ia pasang di meja kerjanya. Cinta sudah menyatukan mereka, tapi dimana buah cinta mereka?

"Aku salah apa? Apa aku tak sehat?" Hermione menangis di balik partisi meja kantornya.

* * *

Di level 2, tepatnya di departement Auror sedang disibukkan dengan wajah buronan baru yang yang meresahkan kawasan perumahan penyihir di sebelah barat. Selepas rapat, beberapa anggota Auror bubar dan menuju meja masing-masing.

Seseorang menepuk pundak Harry cukup keras, "Harry, selamat, ya jadi ayah baru! Maaf aku tak sempat menjenguk." Kata Ari, salah satu sahabat Aurornya.

"Ah, ya terima kasih. Kau sendiri, kan, baru saja menikah. Jadi tak perlu susah-susahlah untuk menjenguk dulu. Kasihan istrimu," goda Harry.

"Bisa saja. Oh ya, kabarnya kau dicalonkan sebagai nama kandidat Kepala Auror yang baru untuk mengantikan Mr. Robards, loh! Selamat juga, ya!"

Ari kembali menyalami Harry lagi sambil menguncang-guncang badan Harry yang lebih pendek darinya. "Belum tentu aku juga yang terpilih, masih tahun depan," elak Harry berusaha menjauhkan tindakan semena-mena Ari padanya.

Selesai berbincang sebentar, Ari pamit untuk keluar dan Harry bergegas kembali ke mejanya bersama Ron. Setibanya di meja, Harry langsung meletakkan pipinya pasrah di atas meja. wajahnya tampak kelelahan sekali dan kurang tidur.

"Aku tak bisa bayangkan kalau aku benar-benar yang akan mengantikan Mr. Robards," kata Harry.

"Kau akan lebih bekerja keras. Tentu saja,"

Harry hanya bisa menanggapi dengan anggukan. Ia sudah disibukkan dengan James yang masih bayi. Belum lagi jika pekerjaannya membutuhkan ekstra tenaga. Harry memikirkan Ginny. Kasihan istrinya jika harus sendirian mengurus James sementara ia sibuk bekerja.

"Mungkin aku harus bicarakan masalah Holyhead Harpies itu,"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Holyhead Harpies? Ginny mau pensiun?" Ron langsung diserang rasa penasaran.

Harry menaikkan kembali kepalanya dan melihat Ron, "ya, beberapa bulan sebelum melahirkan, Ginny bilang padaku kalau ia mau pensiun selepas melahirkan. Ia takut tidak ada waktu untuk mengurus anak. Ditambah lagi, aku juga kerja. Takut tidak bisa konsentrasi penuh untuk mengurus James. Aku belum memberikannya ijin untuk benar-benar keluar dari tim. Aku butuh banyak alasan yang kuat untuk merelakan karirnya di quidditch. Sayang sekali, kan?"

Sejak diketahui hamil, Ginny sepenuhnya cuti dalam bermain quidditch dari timnya. Selama kehamilan itu, Ginny sempat merundingkan masalah pensiun dini bersama Harry. Salah satu alasan terkuat Ginny untuk lepas dari quidditch adalah keluarga.

"Semoga saja ada jalan keluarnya," kata Ron lemas.

"Kau tampak tak bersemangat sekali hari ini, Ron. Aku melihatmu tampak berantakan, lebih berantakan dari aku,"

Harry menarik sudut dagu Ron melihat sebelah kiri dan kanan wajah kakak iparnya. Pucat, lesu, dan tak bersemangat. "Auramu buram," nilai Harry sok tahu.

"Hermione lagi?" Harry cepat memvonis dan dibenarkan oleh Ron.

"Dia tampak buruk kalau sudah seperti ini, Harry. Padahal aku sudah menerima apapun keadaannya. Aku tak masalah tidak memiliki anak, asalkan aku tetap miliknya. Hermione segalanya bagiku, Harry,"

"Ron—" potong Harry sebelum Ron jauh terbawa emosi. Manik hijaunya menangkap beban berat sedang dipikul Ron.

"Aku percaya kau. Aku tahu Hermione seperti apa. Bicarakan dengannya secara baik-baik. Masalah ini tidak bisa diselesaikan dengan satu pihak saja. Pakai kedewasaan kalian."

Butuh komunikasi secara tepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan Hermione, Ron harus lakukan itu, segera.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Wohaha.. ini adalah sesi curhat Ron tentang masalahnya pada Harry, di chapter selanjutnya gantian Hermione yang akan curhat. Dengan siapa? Tunggu chapter 3 besok! Thanks buat yang sudah baca dan review! Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak juga lagi, ya!

 **Thanks,**

Anne x


	3. The Womb

**_Hai, everyone!_**

Walaupun tadi Anne sudah posting fic buat ulang tahunnya Ginny, tapi Anne masih punya janji buat update fic ini juga, kan. Tenang! Anne update chapter ke 3nya, nih! Sehari langsung dua cerita yang berbeda plot! *Anne cium laptop*

 **Ninismsafitri** : Ninis memang top, thanks banget sudah support Anne disetiap ficnya, ya! Kasihan si Ron, hayooo Mione mau curhat sama siapa? Apa tebakanmu tepat? Mau tahu jawabannya.. Baca ini, ya! :)

 **Syarazeina** : yups, janjinya, kan, Anne update kilat! Walaupun nggak sekilat kilat *apaan, sih?* kasihan, ya, si Ron :( Oh ya, buat fic spesial Ginny sudah Anne posting tadi siang. Cek, ya! Thanks :)

 **Afadh** : Yups, mengapa Hermione susah hamil? Di sini jawabannya. Thanks, sarannya.. :)

Okeh, langsung saja, ya!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Masih dengan pakaian lengkap dari Kementerian, Hermione memutar arah mobilnya menuju kediaman sang adik ipar. "Aku butuh Ginny. Semoga dia di rumah," Hermione sempat mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Ginny dan untung saja, Ginny cepat merespon.

"Selamat sore, Mrs. Potter!" Hermione memutar gagang pintu dan mendapati Ginny sedang duduk di sofa tunggal besar dan tersenyum senang. Mengamati sekitar rumah Ginny, Hermione melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh pada posisi duduk Ginny, ada yang menggunung di pangkuannya.

Telunjuk Hermione mengarah pada bagian depan Ginny, "kau pakai apa, Ginny?" tanyanya kebingungan.

"Kau belum tahu? Coba kemari," pinta Ginny agar Hermione mendekat.

Sekilas, Ginny seperti sedang memeluk boneka. Bolero yang dikenakannya lucu karena berwarna biru dan berenda dibagian atas serta bawahnya. Menjuntai menutupi area dada hingga perut. Bagian lingkar lehernya memang terbuka cukup lebar, dan di situlah Ginny menunjukkan sesuatu.

"I-itu James?" pekik Hermione.

Ia melihat sosok James sedang duduk di balik bolero yang dikenakan Ginny. Mulutnya aktif menyedot sesuatu sementara tangannya tak lepas dari tepian baju Ginny. "Aku kira kau sedang main boneka. Kau menyusui James? Lucu sekali kain ini,"

"Aku mendapat kado dari rekan Muggle kerja Harry. Isinya ini, _nursing cover_. Membantu sekali saat aku ingin menyusui James di tempat yang rawan orang lewat. Aku kira dulu ini hanya bolero sederhana, sampai aku membaca kegunaan kain ini dari bungkusnya,"

Hermione kembali usil sambil melihat ke sisi dalam. Ginny tak melarang karena Hermione sama-sama perempuan. Niat Hermione hanya untuk menggoda James.

"Iya, James. Tak akan aku minta minumanmu. Pelit sekali kau!" goda Hermione saat James merasa tak suka sesi makan sorenya diganggu. Tangan kecil James cepat-cepat menutupi area tubuh Ginny seolah takut direbut bibinya.

Pertengkaran antara Hermione dan James berakhir dengan tawa Ginny.

"Tak sakit, Gin?" tanya Hermione merujuk pada aktifitas sang keponakan.

Ginny tegas menggeleng, "hanya geli setiap mau mengawali. Lama-lama terbiasa dengan sensasinya. Kalau waktu pertama selepas James lahir, itu sakit sekali. Lidahnya kasar, ditambah lagi itu pertama kalinya aku menyusui. Aneh tapi menakjubkan. Aku sangat bangga bisa memberikan hal terbaik untuk membantu pertumbuhan dan kesehatannya dari tubuhku sendiri. Karena memang ini kewajibanku,"

"Kau berniat mau memberinya ASI eksklusif?"

"Harus, aku didukung penuh juga oleh Harry,"

Dari balik _nursing cover_ yang yang dikenakan Ginny, tampak bergerak-gerak tak nyaman. Ginny mengintip sejenank dari sudut terbuka di area lehernya. "Sudah kenyang? Sudah, ya!" Ginny seperti berbicara sendiri.

Tanpa diminta, Hermione berusaha bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan membantu Ginny melepaskan nursing covernya. Dan terlihatlah, James sedang meringkuk di sekitar perut Ginny.

"Kau minum banyak sekali sore ini, Mom jadi lapar. Kau mau camilan, Mione?" tawar Ginny bangit dengan menggendong James.

"Boleh. Biar aku yang membantu James sendawa. Ayo, James, ikut Aunty,"

James langsung berpindah gendongan. Berdasarkan buku yang ia baca, bayi harus seger disendawakan selepas menyusu. Beberapa langkah yang Hermione baca, akhirnya terealisasikan dengan James yang kini ada di pelukannya.

Tubuh James ditegakkan. James sedikit ditelungkupkan di dada kiri Hermione. Kepalanya disandarkan dengan posisi pipi kiri menumpu pada pundah Hermione. Pelan-pelan, punggunya ditepuk-tepuk.

Karena terlalu asik, Hermione sampai tak sadar jika James sudah bersendawa dan terus menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung kecilnya. Cairan putih sedikit berbusa keluar dari mulut James, "ups.. kau muntah, sayang? Maafkan, Aunty, ya!" Hermione panik.

Ginny sampai keluar dari dapur setengah berlari. Takut ada sesuatu terjadi pada Hermione ataupun James.

"Mione, ahh James, kau muntah? Baju Auntymu sampai kotor. Kau juga, Mione, kenapa tidak pakai kain ini untuk mengalasi dagu James?" tunjuk Ginny pada kain tebal kecil di atas meja.

"Maaf, Ginny. Aku tak tahu kalau James sudah sendawa. Sampai dia muntah, maaf, Gin. Aku juga tak tahu,"

"Tak apa," Ginny mengambil alih kembali James dari Hermione. "Lama-lama kau bergaul dengan James, kau akan tahu nanti dan terbiasa nanti. Iya, kan, James?"

James hanya tersenyum dan terkikik pelan. Matanya yang menurun dari Ginny sudah tampak mengantuk. "Waktunya James bobok!" dan tujuannya adalah pada ranjang bayi di samping sofa tempat Ginny tadi menyusui.

"Aku memang payah, Ginny—"

'O ow.. Hermione mulai lagi,' batin Ginny. Harry sempat bercerita tentang masalah Hermione dan Ron yang selalu bertengkar karena masalah anak. Ginny sebenarnya tidak percaya. Seolah cerita Harry menunjukkan Hermione itu bukanlah gadis pintar seperti yang ia kenal.

Namun, Ginny melihatnya sendiri. Itu semua benar.

"Aku saja tak paham bagaimana ciri-ciri bayi sudah bersendawa. Malah membuat James muntah—"

"James muntah karena dia kekenyangan, Mione. Kau tak perlu takut," kata Ginny. Ia melambaikan tongkatnya pada bagian pundak Hermione yang terkena muntahan James. Seketika, bekas muntahan itu menghilang. "Sempurna," ujarnya senang.

Sepiring kue kering tersaji di hadapan Hermione. Namun tidak satupun kue yang disentuh oleh Hermione, apalagi dimakannya. "Aku tidak pantas jadi ibu, ya, Gin?"

"Mione! Kau bicara apa, sih? Suatu saat kau pasti akan menjadi ibu hebat. Sabarlah,"

"Tapi kapan, Gin?"

Sulit, Ginny tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia bukan Tuhan. "Masing-masing orang berbeda, Mione. Ada yang cepat ada yang lama. Kebetulan saja aku cepat. Dulu aku sudah cerita, kan, waktu aku menikah, aku sedang haid. Aku sampai merasa bersalah pada Harry," Ginny mengingat kembali beberapa waktu lalu saat ia baru menikah dengan Harry. Di malam pertamanya, Harry harus rela gigit jari karena Ginny menstruasi.

"Tapi, karena kau haid saat menikah, itu yang membuatmu cepat hamil. Harry mendapatkan masa suburmu yang sempurna," ujar Hermione berspekulasi.

Ginny sampai tak kuasa untuk tidak tertawa. Mereka sama-sama dewasa, dan urusan seperti itu sudah tidak lagi jadi masalah tabu.

"Ya, sekarang kau hitung saja masa suburmu. Kalian berdua sehat, kan?"

Dess! Hermione kaku. Sehat?

Beberapa hari lalu, Hermione nekat untuk memeriksakan dirinya pada dokter kandungan rekan ayahnya. Di rumah sakit Muggle, Hermione datang sendiri tanpa didampingi Ron. Ia memeriksakan kesehatannya.

Tidak ada campur tangan sihir di sana. Semua gamblang dengan analisis ilmu pengetahuan kedokteran. Dan menurut hasil pemeriksaannya..

"Rahimku terbalik—"

"Terbalik?" suara Ginny meninggi. James merengek terganggu.

Ya, menurut hasil pemeriksaan, Hermione sehat. Hanya saja ada sedikit gangguan pada rahimnya. Posisi rahim Hermione abnormal. Begitupula kualitas telurnya.

"Sangat lemah," ujar Hermione sedih, "aku sudah meminta Ron juga untuk periksa. Dan memang, semua kesalahan ada pada diriku,"

Bagi Ginny, masalah medis seperti itu bukanlah bidangnya. Meski ia perempuan, ia baru tahu jika ada istilah rahim terbalik atau tidak normal. Ia hanya bisa bersyukur masalah itu tidak terjadi padanya.

Hermione merundukkan wajahnya, takut jika anggota panca indranya ada yang hilang jika ia menatap Ginny sambil menangis. "Mione—"

"Aku tahu aku bukan wanita yang sempurna. Tapi aku ingin membuat Ron bahagia, Ginny,"

Tangis Hermione pecah di pelukan Ginny. Ada rasa lega saat ia harus menangis setelah mengatakan semua masalanya pada orang lain. Seperti bebannya sedikit berkurang setelah sebagian terbuka.

"Masih ada kemungkinan bahwa kau mampu memiliki anak, Mione. Teruslah berusaha, dan mencari cara lain. maksudku untuk sekadar menggobati rasa rindu," Ginny memberikan saran yang tiba-tiba melintas di kepalanya.

Ide Ginny mungkin sedikit terdengar gila, tapi bagaimana jika berhasil. "Psikologimu sedang terguncang, Mione. Mungkin kau bisa mengobatinya dengan cara berlatih menjadi orang tua?"

"Menjadi orang tua? Ma-maksudmu?" Hermione tidak mengerti.

"Sejak aku menikah, Teddy sudah sering tinggal bersama aku dan Harry. Kami menganggapnya sebagai anak meski Harry adalah ayah baptisnya. Khusus untukku, Teddy menjadikan dirinya sebagai anakku juga. Aku mulai berlatih menjadi orang tua dengan hadirnya Teddy di keluargaku dan Harry. Mungkin kau bisa mencoba cara yang hampir sama,"

Pelan-pelan, Hermione mengerti arah bicara Ginny, "maksudmu, mengadopsi anak?"

"10 poin untuk Hermione Weasley. Kamu bisa mengurus anak, ya meski bukan anak kandungmu, setidaknya anak yang urus nanti bisa mengobati emosimu secara psikologi. Batinmu tertekan, Mione. Dan keuntungan lainnya, kamu juga bisa berlatih menjadi orang tua. Ini hanya saran, karena memang aku sempat tahu, banyak pasangan yang lama tidak memiliki anak, setelah mereka mengadopsi atau mengurus anak lain, mereka bisa cepat memiliki anak sendiri.

Ibaratnya mereka jadi pancingan," Ginny menghela napasnya berat. sebuah saran yang cerdas sekaligus konyol.

Beberapa keping kue kering yang disuguhkan Ginny kini tampak menggoda di mata Hermione. Ia mengambil satu dan memakannya. Ginny tersenyum.

"Aku akan bicarakan dengan, Ron. Thanks, Ginny. Aku bawa semua kuenya, ya! Salam untuk James dan Harry! Bye!"

Ginny tertegun melihat perubahan mood Hermione yang berubah drastis. Kini, hanya ada piring kososng di atas meja. "Itu tadi persediaan terakhir kue keringku, Mione. Oh, Harry pasti marah aku tak menyisakan untuknya,"

Giliran Ginny yang menangis dengan piring kosong di tangannya.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Hem.. maaf kalau istilah-istilah medis atau apapun itu masih salah. Risetnya nggak banyak, hanya sekadar pengetahuan Anne saja. *efek belajar karena cita-cita dulu pengen jadi dokter kandungan, tapi nggak kesampaian* kalau yang tahu, bisa koreksi kalau Anne salah. Mbah Google tidak begitu membantu.

Bagaimana rencana Hermione mengadopsi anak? Apakah Ron setuju? Atau malah berefek buruk? Ada yang akan dipertaruhkan Hermione nanti. Apa itu?

Tunggu chapter 4nya, ya! Anne tunggu review kalian juga, Anne sayang kalian! :)

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne x


	4. Something We Need

_**Hai, everyone!**_

Anne muncul lagi dengan chapter 4. Di chapter ini, Hermion mengutarakan niatnya mau mengadopsi anak sama Ron. Bagaimana reaksi Ron?

 **Ninismsafitri** : Wah terima kasih dukungannya, Ninis *big hug* selamat membaca, ya! :)

 **Syarazeina** : Terima kasih sudah membaca fic Anne yang spesial untuk ultah Ginny, ya :) *cium balik*Kalau nggak setuju, Ron pasti punya alasan, kan? Dibaca chap selanjutnya, yuk! Thanks, :)

 **Afadh** : Kalau buka fanfic Indonesia dan ada yang baru, semoga itu Anne, ya! Hehehe.. Yups, silakan dinikmati kelanjutan kisahnya! :)

 **#**

Oh ya, di fic yang **Good for You** (spesial ultah Ginny) ada yang menuliskan reviewnya tentang Anne. Anne sangat berterima kasih sama Geraldine. Maaf Anne balas di sini karena kamu nggak pakai akun. Jadi Anne bingung mau balas di mana. Semoga kamu baca, ya! ^_^

 **#**

 _ **Dear, Geraldine..**_

Terima kasih sudah sempatkan waktu untuk membaca fic tulisan aku. Yah, aku akuin kalau aku masih belum maksimal membuat kisah-kisah fanfiction. Maklum, aku baru coba terjun di per-fanfiction-an baru sekitar lima bulan yang lalu. Awalnya, aku cuma sekadar pembaca fic dari fandom anime. Yang melekat di kepala aku ya cerita-cerinya canon (karena kebanyakan yang aku baca canon). Begitu juga soal kefanatikan aku sama beberapa karakter yang memang sudah melekat pada aslinya. Dan satu lagi, urusan plot summary, aku memang payah. Bahkan sejak pertama kali terbitkan buku, aku lebih memilih editorku buat membantu aku menulis spoiler di cover belakang buku. Jadi memang aku selalu kesulitan setiap buat kata-kata yang bisa bikin menarik pembaca.

 _Last but not least_ , aku ucapkan terima kasih, karena kamu sudah kasih jawab tentang masalah-masalah aku, salah satunya tentang reviewer aku yang nggak banyak. Saran-saran kamu juga luar biasa, akan segera aku coba. Yups, semoga requestan kamu bisa aku jadikan projek awal memulai hal yang tidak 'mainstream'. Salam kenal.

 ** _Thanks a lot,_ Geraldine!**

Anne xoxo

 **#**

Langsung saja, yuk! _**Happy reading!**_

* * *

Sejak dari rumah Ginny, Hermione terus terpikirkan dengan inisiatifnya mencoba saran Ginny.

"Mengadopsi anak? Lalu siapa?" pikir Hermione.

Beberapa pilihan sudah ia coba pikirkan. Mulai dari mengurus keponakannya sendiri, mengajak anak tetangga untuk tinggal di rumahnya, sampai benar-benar mengadopsi anak dari panti asuhan. "Itu pasti butuh proses yang panjang," batinnya.

Masalah selanjutnya adalah, Hermione harus mampu mengatakan niatnya itu pada Ron. Mau tidak mau, Ron harus tahu. Sebagai istri Hermione harus mengikuti apa yang akan diputuskan oleh suaminya sendiri. Meskipun Hermione sangat berharap Ron bersedia mengikuti sarannya itu.

Suara perapian rumah berdebum cukup keras. Itu tandanya Ron sudah pulang, ia sudah memberi tahu Hermione ia akan pulang dengan jalur floo dari rumah Harry. Mobil Ron masuk bengkel. Terserempet pagar rumah tetangga saat ia akan memasukkan ke dalam garasi.

Jadilah, Ron menumpang mobil Harry dan saat pulang Ron ingin mampir ke rumah Harry hanya untuk sekadar melihat keponakannya dan tentu saja, lewat jalur floo agar lebih cepat.

"Ron—" panggil Hermione. Ia mengenakan apron karena sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

Badan Ron sampai terjingkat kaget, suara Hermione mengagetkannya saat sedang menepuk-nepuk badannya yang penuh debu bubuk floo. "Aku kira siapa, Mione," kata Ron syok.

"Maaf, kau mandilah, aku siapkan makan malam untukmu," kata Hermione bersemangat dan menghilang kembali ke dapur.

"Kenapa dia? Berbeda sekali dengan kemarin-kemarin. Semoga tidak ada masalah dengan anak lagi," batin Ron. Ia bergegas naik ke lantai dua untuk membersihkan diri.

Hermione dan Ron makan malam berdua tanpa canggung apalagi bertengkar. Mereka bahkan sesekali melempar candaan dan saling tertawa. Ron senang luar biasa melihat Hermione tampak kembali seperti biasanya.

Selesai makan malam, Hermione dan Ron berdua menghabiskan malam dengan berbincang di dapur, saling bergelayut manja tanpa ada yang menggangu. Selain kamar tidur, ruang privat bagi keduanya yang lain adalah dapur. Sembari Hermione mencuci piring, Ron sering kali menggoda istrinya itu dengan memeluk pinggang sambil membisikkan kata-kata manis di telinga Hermione.

"Aku sudah rindu dengan dirimu yang seperti ini, Mione. Kau lebih cantik tanpa air mata," bisik Ron mencubit pipi Hermione gemas. Istrinya itu sedikit berisi sekarang.

"Memangnya aku sebelumnya berubah jadi kucing seperti saat kita di tahun ke dua?" gurau Hermione.

Ron makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Memaksa Hermione untuk berhenti mencuci piring dan menghadapkannya tepat di depan badannnya. "Kau tahu, bahkan kucingpun kalah lucunya dengan dirimu, sayang. Cantik! Pintar! Kau sempurna di mataku, Hermione,"

"Tapi nyatanya—" Hermione berhenti, kata sempurna membuatnya kembali lemah jika mengingat apa yang sedang ia alami. Ron cepat membungkam mulutnya dengan bibir Hermione.

Menciumnya tanpa aba-aba, "jangan pernah kau ungkit lagi masalah itu. Apa belum cukup aku mencintaimu dan hidup denganmu berdua saja? Ini sudah lebih dari cukup, Hermione!"

"Tak selamanya cinta hanya butuh berdua, Ron. Ada sesuatu yang kita butuhkan—"

"Anak? Cukup, Hermione!"

"Walaupun bukan dari diriku, aku ingin ada satu saja anak yang menemani kita,"

Mengharukan jika kemesraan suami istri berakhir dengan pelukan atau kata-kata cinta yang menyentuh, tapi apa jadinya jika semua hancur dengan masalah yang kembali tersulut emosi?

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita adopsi anak,"

Ron sampai tidak habis pikir. Kecerdasan Hermione mungkin terlanjur dalam kadar maksimal sampai ia bisa mengambil keputusan tergila dalam hidupnya. "Adopsi? Ulang Ron.

"Ya, kita mengurus anak dari panti atau siapapun itu. Kita rawat dia di rumah kita. Membiarkan dia menjadi salah satu anggota keluarga kita. Ron, kita—"

"Kau tak bisa seenaknya memutuskan masalah seperti ini dengan cepat, Mione. Kita pikirkan dulu matang-matang. Ini bukan urusan sepele. Apalagi bagi panti asuhan Muggle. Prosesnya panjang, Mione,"

Mereka tidak lagi saling berdekatan. Ron mulai menjauh bahkan kini ia berjalan keluar dari dapur. Menghindar, kini jadi jalan paling tepat untuk Ron dengan Hermione.

"Ron, aku ingin kau—"

"Ingin apa? Menyetujuimu dengan membiarkan ada anak orang lain tinggal di sini? Rumah ini bukan panti penitipan anak, Hermione!"

Hembusan angin malam masuk perlahan dari balik jendela yang terbuka. Tidak ada suara, hanya angin yang coba ikut menengahi suara teriakan Ron dan juga Hermione lamat-lamat. Hermione tahu, Ron pasti tidak suka dengan sarannya itu. Ia bukanlah seorang pria yang mudah menerima orang baru.

Mantel coklat di tiang gantungan cepat diambil alih Ron. Lebih baik keluar, daripada berdiam di rumah. Akan jadi lebih parah jika ia harus menuruti emosi Hermione. "Kau mau kemana, Ron? Kita perlu bicara!"

"Bicara apa? Tentang ide gilamu itu? Aku mau cari udara segar—"

"Silakan. Kalau perlu cari juga penggantiku di rumah ini. Mungkin kau akan lebih bahagia dengan anak dari wanita lain yang lebih subur dariku,"

Brakk! Hermione membanting pintu ruang kerjanya dan berdiam di sana. Ron tertegun. Apa maksud Hermione tadi? Mencari pengantinya? Diluar kendali Ron, pernikahannya kini berada di ujung tanduk. Memikirkan anak seolah ia sedang dihadapkan antara hidup dan mati.

Mengadopsi atau tidak sama sekali. Tidak bersama dan tidak untuk kembali berumah tangga. "Ini petaka!" batin Ron geram. "Aku benar-benar butuh udara segar,"

Di dalam ruang kerjanya, tangis Hermione pecah lagi. Ia benar-benar sudah tak tahan dengan realita hidupnya. Jalan mengadopsi seorang anak ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Ron. Sejak ide itu terlintas karena saran Ginny padanya, ia seolah mempunyai harapan baru untuk bisa menjadi orang tua. Ya, Hermione sangat amat mengerti, jika ia benar-benar mengadopsi seorang anak, ia harus rela menerima kenyataan bahwa anak itu tetap bukan darah dagingya.

Dan kemungkinan kasih sayang itu perlahan pudar sangat mungkin terjadi. Apalagi jika Tuhan menghendaki Hermione mengandung dan memiliki anak.

"Aku sudah membiaran Ron untuk mencari penggantiku. Apa itu benar cara yang tepat? Oh God, aku tak suka ini,"

* * *

Ron memainkan ponselnya. Memutar ke kanan dan kiri sambil sesekali mengeratkan mantelnya lebih erat. Sepanjang jalan, Ron ingin mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya tenang. Niatnya, malam ini ia ingin pergi ke rumah Harry. Hanya itu yang sempat terlintas di pikirannya.

"Tapi itu jauh sekali, aku tak mungkin ber-Apparate di sini," kata Ron.

Sekilas, menjadikan sebuah pelarian bagi Ron adalah sebuah tantangan. Bermodal emosi, Ron nekat keluar hanya membawa ponsel dan mantel tebalnya. Tujuannya sekarang adalah halte bus untuk menuju rumah Harry.

Belum sampai di halte, jalanan perumahan yang sepi spontan membuat Ron merinding. Sendirian di tempat yang gelap bak seorang anak hilang yang tidak tahu arah pulang. "Kau memang tersesat, Ron!" marahnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan muncul kilatan cahaya dari sebuah benda tinggi besar. Menggeram dan siap berhenti di dekatnya. Suara ban berdecit membuat Ron tersadar dari pandangannya, _"The Knight Bus"_ baca Ron pada bagian kaca depan. "Seperti ini rupanya bus ugal-ugalan itu, eh— tapi aku, kan, tidak mengulurkan tongkatku seperti cerita Harry saat ia akan naik bus ini? Kenapa bisa berhenti di sini?"

Kepala Ron dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan mengapa bus ungu bertingkat tiga itu bisa datang kepadanya. Ron mendekat pada pintu masuknya. "Ini alamat yang kau cari, untuk rumahnya silakan cari sendiri. Sudah untung kau kami antar sampai di jalan ini. Mangkanya, lain kali bawa uang, Nak. Bisa-bisa—"

"Hei!" sergah Ron pada seorang pria yang kira-kira berusia hampir sama dengan Percy.

Pria yang sedang marah-marah itu berhenti dengan mulut ternganga. "Ada apa? Kau tersesat? Ahh—" si pria marah-marah langsung mengeluarkan secarik kertas bertuliskan tangan acak-acakan dari salah satu kantong seragam empat sakunya.

"Selamat datang di Bus Ksatria, transportasi darurat untuk para penyihir yang tersesat—"

"Aku tidak tersesat!" Potong Ron cepat, "ada apa dengan anak itu?" tunjuk Ron pada seorang anak perempuan berjaket abu-abu tua kira-kira setinggi dadanya.

Si pria marah-marah melihat anak yang tadi ia cerami habis-habisan. "Oh, dia. Dia tersesat sekitar 4 km dari sini. Dia mencari alamat seseorang, tapi dia tidak tahu jalan. Aku berikan saja tumpangan, tapi saat aku tagih ongkos, dia malah menggeleng. Tidak punya uang katanya," kata si pria marah-marah.

Dahi Ron mengerut, ia menatap si gadis kecil penuh iba. Gadis itu menangis saat melihatnya.

"Berapa ongkosnya?" tanya Ron. Ia merogoh kantung mantelnya berharap ada beberapa uang sihir yang ia bawa.

"Karena dekat, aku meminta delapan Sickle. Tapi dia sudah minum segelas coklat panas dariku, artinya dia harus membayar sebelas Sickle. Kau mau membayar—"

"Sebelas Sickle, pas! Jadi biarkan dia turun tanpa makian lagi darimu," Ron menyerahkan uang ia bawa. Untung saja ia keluar membawa mantel yang sempat ia bawa ke Kementerian. Sedikit banyak ada uang sihir di saku-sakunya.

Si pria marah-marah tadi tersenyum senang, ia mempersilakan si gadis kecil untuk turun dengan senyuman lebar. "Turunlah, Nak. Jangan tersesat lagi. Oh, ya, bung. Bantu gadis kecil ini, ia mau mencari alamat seseorang. Aku pergi dulu!"

Secepat kilat, bus ungu itu melesat menghilang sampai ujung jalan perumahan.

Lagi-lagi Ron sendirian sebagai orang dewasa, karena ada anak kecil di dekatnya.

"Kau tersesat, Nak?" tanya Ron.

Gadis kecil itu anya bisa menatap Ron memelas dan mengangguk ketakutan. Napasnya sesak, terdengar ia beberapa kali menghirup kembali ingus yang terasa ingin keluar. Efek menangis.

"Oww jangan menangis, siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu diam, ketakutan dengan pertanyaan Ron yang terdengar mengintimidasinya. "Kata Dad, aku tidak boleh memberikan identitas diri pada orang yang tidak aku kenal," kata si gadis kecil.

"Bagus, kau sudah diajarkan untuk bertahan dengan orang asing. Tapi aku bukan orang jahat, Nak. Aku akan membantumu, baiklah jika kau tak mau menyebutkan siapa namamu. Aku mau bertanya, kenapa kau bisa sampai di sini dengan bus tadi?"

Lama gadis kecil tidak menjawab, mukanya pucat. "Emm Dad dan aku dari London, ta-tapi tiba-tiba Dad bilang mau pergi sebentar ke tempat ini," si gadis kecil menunjukkan catatan kecil pada Ron. Di sana bertuliskan alamat perumahan tempat mereka sekarang berada.

"Lalu di mana sekarang Daddymu?"

Mata si gadis kecil kembali tergenang air mata. Ron merasa itu pertanda tidak baik. "Ow, _please_ jangan menangis lagi, nak? Baiklah, untuk sementara kau bisa tinggal di rumahku. Sepertinya kau sakit. Apa kau mua—"

Huwekkk! Ron cepat menghindar sebelum gadis kecil itu memuntahkan coklat panas yang ia minum di dalam bus tadi. "Bus itu memang ugal-ugalan, kau sampai mabuk begitu. Kau memang harus ikut aku, nak. Kau akan diurus oleh istriku di rumah—"

Istri? Ron teringat Hermione. Masalah adopsi anak itu terngiang kembali di telinganya. "Mungkin anak ini bisa membantuku," batin Ron. Ia langsung menawarkan diri untuk menggendong gadis itu menuju rumahnya...

Untuk... pulang.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Yups, bagaimana teman-teman. Oh ya untuk selesainya berapa chapter, Anne belum bisa pastiin. Jadi ikuti terus saja kisahnya, ya! Anne nggak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi. Jangan lupa tulis review kalian. Anne tunggu! Semoga terhibur, ya! :)

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne x


	5. Angeline

_**Hai, everyone!**_

Anne muncul lagi bersama chapter 5nya. Siapa yang sudah tunggu? Ron benar-benar membawa si gadis kecil kerumahnya, bagaimana reaksi Hermione?

 **Ninismsafitri** : Hayo siapa nama si anaka itu? Penasaran? baca chapter ini, ya. Ditahan penasarannya! Thanks, Ninis :)

 **Syarazeina** : Anne akan obati penasaranmu lewat chapter ini dan chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Thanks, ya! :)

 **Geraldine** : Hai! Syukurlah kamu baca. Terima kasih sudah direspon. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih sama kamu, loh. Ya, alasan bisa diterima, hehehe.. aku paham, kok. Yups, aku sudah nulis beberapa buku, tapi bukan pakai nama pena di ffn. Kalau pas jalan-jalan ke toko buku ada nama Sifah Nur di sampul depan buku atau novel terbitan Elex Media, jangan lupa beli. Itu aku, hehe.. *promosi* Lebih jelasnya bisa search di Google pakai nama pena yang itu, ya. Umur aku 19, tapi beberapa hari lagi masuk 20 *merasa tua* Terima kasih banyak ya, Geraldine, atas saran-sarannya. Ps: aku sudah follow dan fav akun kamu :)

 **Afadh** : Penasarannya dikontrol, ya! Sabar. Anne akan obati dengan chapter ini dan chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Thanks, ya :)

Baiklah, langsung saja, ya.

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Tepat di pertigaan perumahan, gadis kecil yang ditemui Ron dari Bus Ksatria meminta untuk diturunkan dari gendongan Ron. Ia mengatakan ia tidak suka digendong.

"Kau yakin?" tawar Ron lagi.

"Ya, aku sudah kuat. Aku mau jalan saja," kata si gadis kecil melanjutkan perjalanannya bersama Ron.

Sesampainya di rumah, Ron ragu untuk masuk apalagi membawa serta anak kecil itu pada Hermione bahwa ia ingin merawat sementara anak itu di rumahnya. "Bukankah itu artinya aku menjilat ludahku yang sudah kubuang?" batin Ron. Ia memang tak pandai dalam berpepatah.

"Ini rumahmu, sir?" tanya si gadis.

"Ya, kita masuk, yuk!"

Ron memutar gagang pintunya dan terbuka. Lampu ruang tamu belum dimatikan, berarti Hermione belum tidur. Mata si gadis kecil tidak bisa diam mengamati seluruh area ruang tamu Ron. Senyumnya mekar seiring perintah Ron untuk ia menunggu di sofa depan. "Kau duduklah dulu, aku ambilkan minum,"

Tiba-tiba, dari arah ruang kerja, Hermione muncul dengan wajah sayu kelelahan. Matanya bengkak bekas menagis beberapa menit lalu. Si gadis kecil terpaku melihat sosok Hermione yang juga sama menatapnya.

Gadis itu kembali menangis.

"Hei, siapa kau, nak? Jangan menangis, aku tak marah. Dengan siapa kau ke sini?"

"Aku yang membawanya."

Ron menghampiri keduanya dengan ekspresi biasa-biasa. Tangannya menggenggam segelas air putih untuk diberikannya pada si gadis kecil. "Minumlah!" Ron menyerahkan gelas yang dibawanya.

"Di-dia?"

"Aku menemukannya dimaki-maki oleh kondektur Bus Ksatria karena dia tidak membawa uang untuk membayar ongkosnya. Dia sedang mencari ayahnya," tutur Ron.

Hermione kembali mengamati sosok anak kecil di hadapannya. Seperti sedang melihat bunga terindah di dunia, Hermione begitu gembira melihat ada anak perempuan kecil muncul di hadapannya.

Terlalu terlalu bahagia, Hermione sampai tak sadar dengan penjelasan Ron tentang dari mana anak itu bisa ikut. "Bus Ksatria? Anak ini penyihir?" otak Hermione memang cerdas.

"Penyihir? Aku baru sadar itu—" kata Ron pelan. Ia lantas duduk di sofa depan si gadis kecil. "Jadi, kau penyihir?" ulang Ron.

"Benar, seperti Anda juga, kan?"

Ron mendelik, "darimana kau tahu?"

"Hanya penyihir yang bisa melihat Bus Ksatria. Itu artinya Anda juga penyihir, sir," kata si gadis dengan lugu.

Ron tertawa pelan, merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. "Dia pintar juga," kata Ron pelan.

"Kau yang kurang pintar, Ron. Jadi—" Hermione duduk di sisi gadis kecil itu lantas mengelus rambutnya lembut. "Kau penyihir dan kau tersesat? Siapa namamu, nak?" tanyanya pelan-pelan.

"Walaupun kalian juga penyihir, aku tidak mau mengatakan identitasku. Kata Dad, penyihir juga ada yang jahat," kata si gadis selesai menyesap air di gelasnya.

Di sofanya, Ron bersandar lemas. Ia sudah bertanya tentang itu pada si gadis kecil saat ia pertama kali ingin mengajaknya pulang bersama. Percuma juga menanyakan hal yang sama. Anak itu terlalu merahasiakan jati dirinya. "Sepeti buron,"

"Shtttt! Jangan begitu, Ron. Baiklah, kalau begitu, berapa umurmu?"

"10 tahun,"

"Berarti kau belum ke Hogwarts, ya?" tanya Hermione dijawab dengan gelengan kepala.

Sepasang suami istri itu hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk paham. Ron melirik Hermione yang begitu perhatian dengan anak yang ia bawa. Hermione merasa begitu nyaman berdekatan dengan anak itu. Ron kini tahu, keinginan Hermione memiliki anak rupanya benar-benar besar.

Si gadis kecil balik menatap Hermione dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Ow, kenapa kau menangis? Kau ingin bertemu dengan ayahmu?" Hermione merengkuh sang anak dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Dia tadi membawa catatan alamat ayahnya. Ada di sekitar sini tapi, aku tak tahu di mana?" Ron menunjuk sebuah kertas kecil yang ada di kantungnya. Hermione membaca tulisan yang ada di atas kertas itu pelan-pelan.

Berpikir apakah nomor rumah di alamat itu benar-benar ada. Hermione melihat ke arah jendela. Menunjuk sekenannya sesuatu di luar sana yang bisa ia lihat. "Satu, dua...delapan, itu.. tidak ada," gumam Hermione.

"Kau yakin ayahmu datang ke alamat ini?"

"Tidak tahu, Mrs.—"

"Weasley. Namaku Hermione Weasley, dan ini suamiku, Ron Weasley, nak," Hermione memperkenalkan dirinya dan Ron. Berharap gadis itu tidak lagi takut mengungkapkan siapa jati dirinya sebenarnya.

"Yahh, Mrs. Weasley. Aku tidak tahu apa Dad datang ke alamat itu. Dad hanya memberiku alamat ini," tunjuk si gadis pada kertas yang di bawa Hermione.

Hermione mendesah lemas. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada gadis itu. Alamat yang dibawanya anonim, tidak ada rumah yang dimiliki warga sekitar perumahan dengan nomor yang tertulis di sana.

"Jadi, Dad bohong? Dad benar-benar tidak menginginkanku lagi. Aku sendirian," tangis si gadis kecil pecah lagi.

Ruang tamu keluarga kini berubah jadi bak panggung sandiwara. Penuh tangisan dari anak yang terbuang. Tubuh si gadis kembali lemas, Hermione siap memeluknya berusaha menenangkan sebisanya. Hati Hermione gerimis, "tenanglah, nak. Kau aman di sini. Kalau ayahmu meninggalkanmu, kita bisa cari ibumu. Coba katakan di mana ibumu sekarang?" tanya Hermione iba.

Bukannya menjawab, tangis si gadis kecil lantas terhenti. Matanya menerawang jauh ke arah jendela. Di luar sudah sangat gelap. "Di mana ibumu?" tanya Ron tak sabar.

"Mom.. sudah meninggal setelas melahirkanku,"

Sontak, Ron dan Hermione saling bertatapan. Badan Hermione terguncang menahan ledakan emosi di dadanya. "Dia sebatang kara," kata Ron di telinga Hermione.

"Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan Mom. Hanya Dad yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dad bilang, kalau Dad dan Mom mencintaiku karena aku malaikat kecil mereka. Tapi apa? Dad sekarang meninggalkanku, dan Mom.. aku malah tidak pernah berbicara secara langsung dengannya. Mereka jahat—"

"Hei, jangan kau teruskan, nak. Mereka orang tuamu!"

"Orang tua yang jahat!" balas si gadis kecil marah.

Ron sekarang berganti tempat duduk di sisi si gadis kecil. Mengapitnya bersama Hermione dan berkata, "Mereka pasti punya alasan mengapa kau sekarang sendirian, nak. Jangan kau bilang mereka jahat kalau kau belum tahu alasan mereka meninggalkanmu. Kalau kau mau, kami bisa menjadi orang tuamu. Tidak sembarangan orang bisa memahamimu sebagai penyihir, nak. Kau spesial, kami juga sama denganmu. Jadi—" Ron melihat ke arah Hermione yang sudah tersenyum menunggu keputusan Ron.

"Tinggallah di sini selama kau mau. Kita juga akan coba mencari ayahmu jika kau bersedia. Kau bisa memanggilku Dad, dan memanggil istriku.. Mom, bukan begitu Hermione?"

"Ron—" panggil Hermione tidak percaya. Ron setuju, bahkan ia yang membawa anak untuk tinggal bersamanya, bersama mereka.

Si gadis kecil bergantian mengamati Ron dan Hermione, yang sudah berurai air mata bahagia. Ia pun terharu, "aku belum pernah memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan Mom secara langsung. Mom—"

"Ya, nak. Dan sekarang, kau bisa memanggilku Mom sesukamu. Aku menjadi ibumu sekarang," Hermione memeluk si gadis penuh haru. Baru kali ini juga Hermione merasakan indahnya menyandang gelar Mom dari seoang anak.

Ron ikut terharu. Cepat-cepat ia mencairkan suasana dengan mengajak Hermione memikir sesuatu yang penting selain menerima si gadis kecil itu di rumah. "Bagaimana kalau kita beri nama untuk dia, Hermione. Aku sudah lelah menyanyakan namanya," gerutu Ron berekspresi kesal. Si gadis dan Hermione langsung tertawa dibuatnya.

"Benar, kau butuh nama untuk lebih enak dipanggil. Emm apa, ya?" Hermione memikirkan beberapa nama. Muncul nama Rose. Tapi ia masih belum rela melepas nama itu pada anak lain. Ia ingin anak perempuan pertamanya yang lahir memiliki nama Rose.

Tiba-tiba, Hermione mengingat perkataan si gadis saat menceritakan tentang orang tuanya. "Kau bilang Mom dan Dad mencintaimu karena kau malaikat kecil mereka? Bagaimana kalau namamu.. Angeline. Ya, Angeline," pertegas Hermione. Ia meminta pendapat Ron segera.

"Cantik, aku setuju. Selamat datang dirumah kami, Angeline!"

"Terima kasih, Dad. Dan.. Mom!"

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Wahaha.. bagaimana? Ron akhirnya luluh juga. Lalu bagimana nasib Angeline selanjutnya? Sampai berapa lama ia akan tinggal dengan Ron dan Hermione? Dan apakah mereka dapat menemukan ayah Angeline? Tunggu chapter-chapter selanjutnya, ya!

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, kritik, saran kalian. Anne tunggu, loh! Terima kasih semuanya. Anne sayang kalian!

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne x


	6. Test

_**Hai, everyone!**_

Anne muncul *Anne suka banget pakai istilah muncul, kesannya ajaib* lagi, nih. Siap dengan chapter 6. Walaupun sedikit-sedikit, Anne usahakan buat update setiap hari. Apalagi Anne lagi dikejar deadline tulisan lain. Kali ini ada kabar gembira, tapi nggak tahu juga buat Angeline. Apa itu?

Thanks buat yang sudah setia, **Ninismsafitri, Syarazeina, Afadh**.. Kalian luar biasa! :)

Langsung saja, yuk!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Waktu berjalan hingga lima bulan lamanya. Kehidupan keluarga Ron dan Hermione semakin berwarna dengan hadirnya Angeline di tengah-tengah mereka. Angeline sendiri masih bungkam kepada keduanya tentang siapa ayah dan tentu saja tentang dirinya sendiri.

Setiap Ron maupun Harry memaksa menanyakan orang tuanya, Angeline akan lebih dulu menghindar. Kalau pun menjawab, ia pasti berkata, "aku tak suka Dad. Dad sudah membuangku. Aku tak mau menemuinya," begitu berulang kali.

Harry sendiri mulai curiga dengan Angeline sejak ia pertama kali bertemu. Ia seperti mengenal seseorang tiap kali melihat Angeline.

"Aku yakin dia mirip seseorang. Tapi.. aku tidak tahu siapa," kata Harry suatu ketika bersama Ron saat di Kementerian.

Hermione sering menemani Angeline keluar rumah untuk berjalan-jalan atau sekadar bermain di taman. Menghibur diri dengan menjadikan Angeline sebagai anak sendiri itu sebuah kebahagiaan baginya. Masalah tentang dirinya yang tak kunjung mengandung perlahan tidak lagi mengganggu pikirannya. Ron pun ikut senang melihat perubahan besar di diri Hermione.

"Kau tampak bahagia sekali sejak ada Angeline di rumah, Mione. Wajahmu sampai tak bosan aku lihat selalu tersenyum. Sebegitu spesialkah Angeline?"

Ginny mengendong James mengikuti Hermione menuju taman bermain yang ada di perumahan. Angeline sedang asik bermain dengan para anak tetangga sekitar rumah yang seusia dengan dirinya.

Hermione semringah, "dia benar-benar malaikat penolongku, Ginny,"

"Tapi dia juga masih punya orang tua, Mione,"

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi dia sendiri yang mengatakan kalau dia benci ayahnya," Hermione protes. Mereka hampir sampai di bangku taman. Angeline tampak sedang bercengrama dengan anak perempuan berambut ikal seumurannya.

Angeline begitu bahagia dengan kawan-kawan barunya itu.

Ginny tidak mau berkomentar lebih. Takut Hermione tersinggung. Ia tak mau merusak kebahagiaan Hermione karena masalah Angeline yang masih harus dibantu menemukan ayah kandungnya. Secara tidak langsung, Ginny takut jika Hermione terlalu sayang dan jika ayah Angeline kembali, Hermione bisa saja tidak mau lepas dari gadis kecil itu.

"Kau sekarang lebih cerah, lebih cantik, sering tersenyum, dan—" Ginny mengamati Hermione dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, "gemukan. Kau banyak makan sekarang?"

Hermione tertawa begitu lepas, "benarkah? Hari-hariku jadi lebih menyenangkan bersama Angeline. Itu juga berdampak pada selera makanku yang bertambah. Kalau perut kenyang, hati juga ikut senang!" katanya.

"Kau bisa saja, nanti kalau kau hamil dengan badan sebesar ini, kau bisa jadi seperti kingkong, Mione!" goda Ginny sambil mencubit pipi Hermione yang kini lebih berisi.

"Tapi—" Ginny sedikit penasaran dengan bentuk tubuh Hermione. Ada beberapa perubahan di sana, "kau memang gemuk, tapi gemuk yang berbeda. Seperti orang hamil—"

"Kau bercanda, Gin," potong Hermione cepat-cepat. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

Ginny mengibaskan tangannya, "dulu saat aku hamil, cirinya seperti dirimu ini. Khususnya di beberapa area badanmu," Ginny menunjuk beberapa di depan dan belakang tubuh kakak iparnya.

Mata Hermione mendelik tak suka. Harry dan Ron mendekat, menggoda James sebentar lalu menghampiri istri masing-masing. Ginny menyikut lengan Harry sampai terkejut, "Harry, kau, kan, laki-laki. Sekarang amati Hermione. Buat Ron, tenang dulu," Ginny lebih dulu menahan Ron agar tak memukul atau menghajar Harry saat ia diminta mengamati istrinya.

"Eh.. biar Ron saja, Gin—" tolak Harry tak enak.

"Tidak, kau saja. Kau yang sudah pernah menilai aku dulu. Coba sekarang amati Hermione, dia seperti apa sekarang. _I mean_ , ada perubahan apa di dirinya,"

Harry mengamati beberapa perubahan yang memang ia lihat sendiri kebenarannya. Hermione lebih gemuk dan anggota tubuhnya lebih berisi di beberapa bagian yang menurut Harry..

"Tak enaklah aku menyebutnya di depan Ron," Harry malu.

Ron geram juga. Istrinya sedang diamati oleh laki-laki lain meskipun adik iparnya sendiri. "Katakan saja, Harry. Jangan buat aku penasaran," sergah Ron.

"Em.. Hermione lebih berisi di bagian pinggul, pantat, dan.. buah dadanya, ehh, Ron, aku mengatakan sejujurnya. Kau yang minta, kan? Tapi, Ginny. Kok perubahannya seperti saat kau hamil dulu, ya?" kata Harry disambut cengiran Ginny puas.

Deg! Jantung Hermione berdegub lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Itu bukan penilaian Ginny sendiri. Tapi Harry pun mengatakan hal yang sama. "Apa kataku. Aku pernah merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu, Mione. Dan tentu saja Harry juga paham karena melihatku seperti dirimu sekarang,"

"APA? Ja-jadi. Hermione. Ha-hamil?" tanya Ron putus-putus.

Harry menepuk jidatnya sebal, "kau, kan, suaminya. _Please,_ Ron. Jangan bilang kalian akan punya bayi tapi kalian lupa pernah membuatnya—Auchhh!" Spontan Ginny menempeleng kepala Harry pelan. James kecil senang melihat ayahnya kesakitan.

"Belum tentu itu benar, kan? Tapi—" Hermione mengingat-ingat sesuatu, "datang bulanku memang tidak teratur beberapa bulan ini, aku juga lupa kapan terakhir aku mendapatkan haidku,"

"Positif!" teriak Harry yakin diikuti tepuk tangan girang James yang kini digendongnya.

Ron masih tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi selain diam.

"Periksalah sesampainya di rumah. Biar tidak begitu kecewa jika perkiraan kami salah, kau bisa tes dulu dengan test pack. Kalau benar, baru periksa ke St. Mungo atau rumah sakit di sini," Ginny menyalami Hermione mencoba memberikan harapan besar padanya.

Hermione diam, merasakan perubahan di tubuhnya yang.. memang berubah. "Akan aku coba,"

* * *

Pagi masih gelap. Matahari belum begitu tinggi menyinari area perumahan kediaman Ron dan Hermione. Suara pertemuan antara lantai dan alas kaki beradu di tengah lorong lantai dua yang sepi. Tepat di atas kloset, di dalam kamar mandi, Hermione duduk sendirian sembari menunggu sesuatu yang ia letakkan di tabung kecil di dekat gelas berisi sikat gigi.

Kaki mungilnya diketuk-ketuk pada ubin kamar mandi pertanda ia tidak sabar dengan hasilnya. Muncul dua kemungkinan tentang apa yang akan terjadi pada alat sepanjang pensil itu.

"Kalau benar, itu pasti luar biasa," ia kini menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin.

Bibir Hermione bergumam pelan melafalkan hitungan angka mundur. Sejak ia memasukkan ujung alat itu pada cairan urinnya pagi ini, Hermione sudah bergumam hitungan mundur mulai dari 30 detik pertama.

"Tiga.. dua.. satu..,"

Jari-jari Hermione menarik paksa alat tes kehamilan dari dalam tabung kecilnya. Muncul tanda garis yang sedikit samar dari sisi batas merek alat tes yang ia gunakan.

"Dua.. dua... Aaaggghhhh!"

"Hermione! Sayang, kau kenapa? Di mana kau?" Suara Ron dari dalam kamar.

Langkah Ron buru-buru ia gerakkan keluar demi mencari di mana istrinya sekarang. Sisi ranjangnya sudah kosong sejak teriakan itu terdengar. Hermione tidak ada di sisinya.

Ron berhenti tepat di depan kamar mandi dan mendapati Hermione terduduk lemas di lantai kamar mandi sambil memeluk lututnya. "Mione, kau terjatuh? Kenapa duduk di bawah? Hah? Kena—"

"Lihat ini!" tunjuk Hermione dari test pack yang dibawanya.

Jiwa-jiwa Muggle Ron belum begitu kuat. Ia sama sekali asing dengan alat yang ditunjukkan oleh Hermione. "Aku seperti pernah melihat alat ini di iklan televisi malam. Dan iklannya juga ada wanita di kamar mandi, seperti dirimu sekarang—"

"RON!" teriak Hermione menghentikan penjelasan bertele-tele Ron yang tidak jelas apa maksudnya.

"Iya?" Ron kaget.

"Itu test pack, Ron!" jelas Hermione.

"Test pack apa?" tanya Ron tak mengerti.

"Alat uji kehamilan!" Hermione geram.

"Lalu?" Ron semakin tak paham.

"Aku hamil!" Hermione menangis.

Tiba-tiba hening. Tidak ada perlawanan dari Ron, melainkan ekspresi yang sulit digambarkan.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis. Kau hamil, Hermione— ups, hamil? Kau hamil? HAMIL? Aaaagggghhhhh!"

Kini giliran Ron yang berteriak dengan suara beratnya. Dari ujung lorong, Angeline berdiri mengamati keduanya sambil mengucek matanya yang masih berat. Samar-sama Angeline melihat Mom dan Dadnya berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan di dalam kamar mandi berdua.

Senyuman Angeline mengembang saat Ron berteriak berkali-kali kata 'akhirnya' dan mencium Hermione yang menangis haru. Dalam hati Angeline, ia pun ikut bahagia. Sekaligus sedih.. tentang bagaimana nasibnya selanjutnya.

Angeline anak mereka. Tapi sekarang? Bagaimana? "Akhirnya," serunya pelan. Air matanya jatuh.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Wahhh.. bagaimana ya, maaf kalau singkat. Sebenarnya mau Anne lanjutkan, tapi takut terkesan waktunya kecepatan. Kalau dibuat chapter baru mungkin sedikit masuk akal. Nggak asik kalau dalam satu chap kurun waktunya berubah dua kali dipercepat.

 _Jiwa-jiwa Auror Harry memang sangat kuat, ia mulai curiga dengan siapa ayah Angeline sebenarnya. Apakah Harry mampu menemukan ayah Angeline?_

So, ditunggu saja kelanjutannya. Jangan lupa review!

Anne sayang kalian! :)

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne x


	7. Conversation

_**Hai, everyone!**_

Anne muncul lagi, nih. Chapter 7 sudah siap. Maaf kalau kemalaman. Anne batuk lagi gara-gara makan coklat kebanyakan. Ditambah lagi hari-hari ini suka banget teriak-teriak nyanyi lagu Gebyar-Gebyarnya Gomblok. Ikut 17an gitu ceritanya. Hehehe.. Batuknya makin parah dan suara Anne makin seksihh..! :P Susah deh buat konsesn ngetik. Sorry, ya, semuanya!

 _Harry bertemu dan berbicara langsung dengan Angeline. Apa yang dibicarakan mereka?_

 **Ninismsafitri** : Nasibnya Angeline terombang-ambing. *lebay* Baca selanjutnya, yuk! Thanks, Ninis! :)

 **Syarazeina** : Apa yang terjadi? Cari tahu jawabannya sekarang! Thanks, ya :)

 **Afadh** : Ngaconya bermutu! Pastikan apakah kengacoanmu benar? Baca chapter ini, yuk? Thanks :)

Baiklah, langsung ke TKP, ya!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Setiap harinya, selain bekerja sebagai Auror, Ron juga bekerja 24 jam menjadi penjaga Hermione. Tidak di rumah, tidak juga di Kementerian. Untung Hermione satu tempat kerja dengannya.

"Mr. Weasley! Anda paham dengan yang saya jelaskan," teriak Mr. Robards mengerasakan suaranya. "Mr. Potter, tolong peringatkan Mr. Weasley agar tetap fokus,"

Harry mengangguk, "baik, Sir,"

Ron melamun saat rapat. Harry sudah beberapa kali mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rapat Auror pagi hanya untuk sekadar menyenggol bahu Ron agar tetap terjaga konsentrasinya. "Kita butuh bicara di luar, Ron!" pinta Harry terkesan mengancam.

Di luar, Ron dan Harry benar-benar duduk berdua untuk membicarakan masalah kelakuan Ron yang tampak ogah-ogahan bekerja. Ron menurut saat Harry memintanya untuk duduk di bangku sudut Markas Besar Auror.

"Kau ini sudah pantas jadi kepala Auror, Harry. Cepatlah dilantik. Aku sebal dengan Mr. Robards itu. Kerjanya menegur orang saja," gerutu Ron tanpa dosa.

Harry mendelik tak percaya. Kenapa Ron bisa marah-marah pada orang lain padahal itu kesalahannya juga? "Ron, ada apa, sih? Sejak rapat tadi kau susah sekali konsentrasi?"

"Ahh—"

"Hermione?" Potong Harry. Ia yakin, tebakannya kali ini akan benar.

"Yah, aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Hermione, Harry,"

Beberapa anggota Auror yang lain satu persatu meninggalkan markas. Harry dan Ron ikut menyapa salam perpisahan rekan-rekannya yang akan pulang. Sudah saatnya untuk pulang. Tapi Harry menahan Ron agar bercerita lebih dulu padanya. Tentu saja tentang masalah Ron sering melamun.

Tangan Ron merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku seragam coklat Aurornya. "Menurutmu ini noda apa, Harry?" tunjukknya pada sebuah saputangan berbekas titik-titik merah kecoklatan di atasnya.

"Aku lebih ingin menyebut itu noda coklat daripada darah. Walaupun hati kecilku ingin mengatakan itu seperti noda darah. Darah siapa itu?" tanya Harry.

"Aku takut itu darah Hermione,"

"Hermione? Dia pendarahan?"

Harry makin mendekatkan kursinya pada Ron. Di ruangan itu masih ada anggota Auror lain yang belum pulang. Harry harus hati-hati dengan suaranya.

"Aku tak tahu, tapi ini saputangan Hermione. Dan, saat beberapa hari lalu, aku pernah melihat Hermione merintih kesakitan ditengah malam. Tapi saat aku ingin bangun, dia malah diam saja. pura-pura tidur kembali. Aku jadi takut, Harry,"

Saputangan itu kecil. Ada sedikit noda bintik-bintik seperti terciprat sesuatu yang mereka yakini bukan motif asli saputangan. Dari teksturnya, Harry juga mengira itu berasal dari sebuah cairan yang kering. "Nodanya keras, seperti darah yang sudah mengering,"

Ron menunduk kembali melamun seperti saat rapat. "Aku takut kalau itu memang noda darah Hermione. Kau ingat, kan, kalau kondisi kandungan Hermione itu lemah. Ada beberapa masalah tidak sembarangan pada rahimnya," suara Ron pelan.

"Yah, aku tahu. Tapi belum tentu juga. Bisa saja itu noda darah Hermione dari tangannya yang terluka atau mungkin darahnya Angeline. Ahh jadi ingat sesuatu,"

Harry berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia menghampiri meja kerjanya sebentar dan kembali membawa sesuatu. "Ini—" ia menyerahkan beberapa lembar draft nama penyihir yang hilang. File dari Divisi Auror sendiri.

"Buron?"

"Bukan. Hilang, dan dicari. Coba kau amati wajah-wajah orang itu,"

Berjajar foto laki-laki dan perempuan yang cukup banyak. Mereka memakai pakaian aneh-aneh layaknya penyihir pada umumnya. Telunjuk Harry menunjuk pada satu foto pria.

Harry mengetuk-ketuk salah satu foto pria hingga dua kali, "wajahnya sekilas mirip Angeline. Apa mungkin itu ayahnya?" kata Harry menyimpulkan maksudnya.

"Eric Ballard. Sebentar, Harry," Ron meletakkan kertas yang dibacanya lantas mengalihkan perhatian pada Harry. "Kau diam-diam mencari tahu, tentang ayah Angeline tanpa sepengetahuanku?"

"Aku hanya ingin membantunya, Ron!"

"Tapi dia membenci ayahnya, Harry. Angeline tak mau bertemu dengan ayahnya. Mungkin itu yang membuat Angeline beberapa hari ini tampak menjauhimu. Aku sudah curiga tiap kali kau datang ke rumahku dan Angeline selalu berusaha menghindar,"

Ron menuju meja kerjanya. Mengemasi barang-barangnya bergegas untuk pulang. Lebih baik ia pulang dan menjaga Hermione daripada mendengar Harry dengan kesibukan barunya sebagai detektif untuk menemukan ayah Angeline.

"Kenapa sekarang kau jadi tak suka aku membantu mencari ayah Angeline? Padahal dulu kau berusaha keras ingin menolongnya kembali bertemu dengan ayahnya?" Harry kesal.

Suara Ron mendesah lelah menanggapai Harry yang tersulut emosinya, "Harry, aku tak mau berdebat denganmu. Kenapa sekarang aku lebih memilih diam untuk mencari ayah Angeline karena.. aku kasihan padanya,"

Ron duduk di atas mejanya, meletakkan kembali tasnya dan kembali memperhatikan Harry. "Angeline bercerita padaku, ia kesepian. Ayahnya tidak menyayanginya sejak ibunya meninggal. Dan itu menyakitinya, Harry,"

"Tapi dia tetap ayah Angeline. Kau tak bisa menjauhkan seorang anak dari orang tua kandungnya sendiri, Ron!"

"Harry, sekarang aku tanya padamu. Kau seorang ayah, kan? coba bayangkan bagaimana jika posisi Angeline kau alami. Kau tak punya tanpa kasih sayang. Ayahmu meninggalkanmu karena sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Apa itu ayah yang baik?"

Mata Ron berkaca-kaca. "Hanya ayah gila yang membiarkan putri kecilnya terlantar. Aku pun tak akan membiarkan calon anakku seperti nasib Angeline. Aku akan merawat Angeline seperti anakku sendiri, Harry. Aku pulang dulu, Harry. Sampai jumpa nanti malam,"

Demi Merlin, Harry harus pasrah membiarkan Ron pulang tanpa memberi satu tanggapan apakah benar pria yang ditunjuknya adalah ayah Angeline. "Ron berubah. Ia akan jadi ayah yang baik,"

* * *

The Burrow ramai dengan dengan para anak, menantu, dan cucu dari Arthur dan Molly. Pesta kecil rutin setiap akhir bulan di rumah miring kebanggaan keluarga Weasley itu selalu penuh dengan seluruh keluarga besar. Beberapa yang spesial di sana tampak dari dua wanita bersurai panjang sepundak.

Tepatnya pada wanita yang telah menjadi Mrs. Weasley dan wanita Weasley yang kini menjadi Mrs. Potter. Mereka berdua sama-sama hamil. Tapi bedanya, perut Ginny masih belum begitu buncit dibandingkan Hermione yang sudah menginjak bulan ke delapan.

"Ron dan Harry benar-benar kompak. Membuat istrinya hamil hampir bersamaan. Nanti kalau mau punya anak lagi, janjian saja. Biar lahirannya bersamaan," seru George langsung mendapat sorakan setuju dari anggota keluarga lain.

Ron dan Harry tertunduk malu-malu setelah disenggol Arthur ikut menggoda bersama Geroge.

Sementara Ginny hanya bisa nyengir sambil membatin, "apa aku terlalu subur seperti, Mom?" karena pasalnya, James baru saja berusia 14 bulan. Sama halnya dengan Ginny, Hermione hanya bisa bergumam pelan, "dasar keluarga heboh," sambil mengelus perutnya memutar.

Kalau sudah melihat makanan keluar, Ron lebih memilih mendekat atau mengamankan satu nampan kue untuk ia makan sendiri. Berbeda dengan Harry, sejak kecil pria itu tidak mudah tertarik dengan makanan. Badannya yang kecil mampu menunjukkan betapa sulitnya Harry untuk makan makanan yang diberikan. Ginny pun mengakuinya, angat sulit baginya menghidangkan makanan lain untuk suaminya itu selain yang disukainya. Hanya beberapa makanan saja yang sangat Harry suka dan itu bisa dihitung jari.

Harry tidak napsu makan. Sudah cukup baginya melihat Ron yang rakus memakan lima buah pie sekali ia membawanya menuju meja tamu. Harry berniat untuk menikmati langit malam di halaman depan The Burrow.

Tanpa disadarinya sejak tadi, Harry tidak melihat sosok Angeline di tengah-tengah keluarga. Dan sekarang, ia melihatnya sedang duduk sendiri sambil mengamati langit malam.

"Aku harap kau tak menghindar sekarang, Nak," Harry mendekat.

Angeline mencari sumber suara yang ia tahu sedang mengajak berbicara dengannya. "Uncle Harry Potter," kata Angeline pelan.

"Kau begitu mengenalku?"

"Tentu saja, hanya bayi penyihir yang belum lahir tak tahu siapa Uncle. Kau orang hebat, Uncle Harry," Angeline menggeser tempat duduknya. Mempersilakan Harry duduk di sisinya.

Harry tersenyum senang. Kehadirannya diterima juga oleh Angeline. "Kau baru 10 tahun, tapi kau sudah seperti orang dewasa. Pemikiranmu besar," Kata Harry memulai lebih akrab.

"Keadaan yang membuatku tumbuh seperti ini, Uncle," jawab Angeline.

"Yups, aku percaya itu. Aku pun begitu. Kehidupan yang keras sejak kecil membuatku juga lebih berani dalam membela diriku sendiri. Kadang, apa yang aku katakan bisa lebih tajam dari parang,"

Hanya sekadar saling sapa, mereka akhirnya bisa menyatu dalam satu pembicaraan yang hangat. Bisa dibilang, sifat-sifat keras kepala Angeline hampir mirip dengan Harry.

"Tapi tindakanmu lebih menakutkan dibandingkan kata-katamu. Itu menurutku," kata Harry. Tongkatnya terayun dan mengeluarkan kilatan-kilatan cahaya kecil yang membuat Angeline terpukau melihatnya. "Salah satunya, dengan kau coba menjauhiku beberapa hari ini,"

Harry mulai to the point. "Aku tak menjauh Uncle, aku hanya—"

"Susah berkata jujur? Angeline, kau harus menemui ayahmu,"

"Apa Uncle sudah lupa dengan masalanya? Apa aku harus mengatakannya lagi agar lebih jelas?"

"Angeline, kau masih punya ayah kandung!"

"Tapi dia jahat, Uncle!"

Angeline tetaplah anak kecil. Air matanya mudah jatuh tiap kali ada yang coba mengoyak perasaannya kembali. Cengeng, itu sinonimnya. "Aku lebih nyaman di sini," sambunya.

"Nyaman? Sebatas apa kenyamananmu dengan Ron dan Hermione? Apalagi sebentar lagi mereka akan punya anak. Dan satu lagi, kenapa kau memilih duduk sendirian di sini dibandingkan bergabung dengan yang lain? Kau diangkat oleh Ron dan Hermione. Otomatis mereka keluarga barumu sekarang,"

Di tempanya sekarang, Angeline lemas. Ia tidak mampu melihat Harry yang terus menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan menusuk. Batin Angeline seperti dipermainkan dengan kenyataan yang diutarakan Harry. Itu memang benar.

"Aku merasa punya orang tua jika berdekatan dengan Dad dan Mom. Mereka menyayangiku seperti anak mereka sendiri. Tidak seperti Daddy kandungku. Dad bahkan melakukan pilihan yang salah terhadapku dan Mom,"

Harry menurunkan tongkatnya dan memilih mendengar penjelasan Angeline tentang orang tua kandungnya. "Pilihan yang salah?" tanya Harry.

"Harusnya Dad memilih Mom untuk tetap hidup. Bukannya memilihku untuk hidup, kalau nyatanya aku pun disia-siakan seperti layaknya orang mati,"

"Pasti ada alasan mengapa ia melakukan itu padamu,"

"Alasan untuk membalas kehilangannya pada Mom? Dad pengecut, Uncle!"

"Cukup, Angeline!"

Angelin diam. Ia menangis. Mengelus ujung jarinya yang terbalut perban putih melingkar di sana. Harry tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya. "Terluka?" Harry menujuk jari Angeline.

"Tergores pisau saat membantu Mom memasak tadi pagi. Tapi tak apa, Mom sudah mengobatinya. Sampai aku tak enak karena mengotori saputangan Mom," kata Angeline langsung mengingatkan Harry pada kejadian tadi sore dengan Ron di kantor. "Maklum calon ayah baru. Ron terlalu paranoit," batin Harry lega.

"Mom sangat baik padaku. Padahal aku hanya tergores pisau sedikit, tapi dia ketakutan luar biasa mengkhawatirkan aku. Dia ibu yang aku inginkan, Uncle,"

Angin malam bertiup cukup kencang di The Burrow. Suara dari dalam rumah terdengar bersahutan memanggil Angeline agar mau masuk karena sejak tadi ia berada di luar. Saat Angeline berdiri, mata Harry tidak sengaja melihat sesuatu yang berkilau di jaket Angeline.

"Lencana itu—"

Namun sebelum Harry bertanya, Angeline cepat-cepat menutup kembali lipatan jaketnya dan bergegas masuk. "Ak-aku masuk dulu, Uncle,"

"Tunggu, itu lencana tamu Kementerian, kan? Ayahmu bekerja di sana?"

Angeline sempat berhenti tanpa berbalik. Ragu menjawab pertanyaan Harry. Angeline memilih berlari pergi dan bergabung dengan anggota keluarga lain yang ada di dalam.

"Kau belum tahu aku sepenuhnya, Nak," Harry mengeluarkan saputangan bernoda darah kering yang ditunjukkan Ron padanya sore tadi. Ron melupakan saputangan itu di meja kerjanya saat meninggalkan Harry sendiri di Markas Besar Auror. "Aku akan temukan ayahmu, Angeline. Cepat atau lambat!"

Harry mengantungi kembali saputangan itu dan bergegas masuk. Harry mulai lapar.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Bagimana? Masalah mulai terbuka, nih. Bagaimana akhir kisah mereka? Tunggu besok, ya (kalau nggak ada halangan). Karena Anne mau buat chapter ke 8 besok jadi chapter terakhir. Kenapa? Karena Anne takut nggak bisa update beberapa hari ini. Sepupu Anne mau datang. Rumah ramai dan Anne takut nggak punya waktu buat nulis lanjutan chapternya. Jadilah Anne buat akhirnya besok saja.

Maaf, ya, Anne updatenya kemalaman. Mohon maafkan juga batuk Anne yang susah diajak kompromi dan hasrat nyanyi yang nggak bisa ketahan. Hehehe.. :)

Jangan lupa review, Anne akan seneng banget!

Anne sayang kalian! :)

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne x


	8. Little Angel

_**Hai, everyone!**_

Akhirnya sampai juga di chapter terakhir. Hufttt Anne sedikit perpanjang wordnya karena mengingat fic ini selesai di chapter yang nanggung banget. Di chapter 8. Tapi, Anne harap kalian bisa suka dengan chapter akhir yang bisa Anne selesaikan ini. Oh, ya, hanya kasih info mungkin setelah ini Anne bakal lama nulis lagi karena ada urusan yang perlu Anne selesaikan dulu. Mohon doanya semoga lancar. Perkiraan ada sekitar akhir bulan ini atau lebih. Positif nulis fic lagi mungkin September.

Begitu kira-kira yang bisa Anne infokan.

Kalau kangen, hubungi lewat twitter aja, ada di bio. Hehehe :P

 **Ninismsafitri** : Sipp sabarnya terobati dengan chapter ini. Wah ternyata typo, aku kira memang sudah pakai d ternyata pas aku lihat eh pakai t. Hehehe maaf, ya. Makasi sudah dikoreksi. Kalau James minta gendong nggak apa, sih, soalnya memang Ginny masih hamil muda. Masih cukup aman buat gendeong si James kecil. Thanks supportnya, Ninis :)

 **Syarazeina** : Wah maaf kalau sampe ketiduran.. Maaf banget. Ngeri sama darah ya? Aku juga sih, kalau memang lihat nyata. Kalau sekedar tulisan dan ngebayangin masih bisa kontrol. Hehehe.. ini chapter 8nya semoga suka. Thanks supportnya, Syara *nggak tahu panggil apa* :)

 **Agatha Gabriella Saputra** : Hai, Agatha! lama tak muncul, nih! Nasib akhirnya si Angeline bisa kamu tahu di chapter akhir ini. Thanks, Agatha :)

 **Afadh** : Nggak selalu tengah malam, lah. Beberapa kali agak sorean, kok. Maaf ya kalau sudah buat kamu begadang nunggu! *sedih* Kamu udah kayak Auror, curigaannya banyak! Hehehe.. dibaca ya, semoga terjawab semua tebakannya. Thanks, supportnya, Afadh :)

 **La31** : Hai! Inget, dong. La31 (Lumos Asphodel *atau apa itu* 31) atau red velvet *atau apa juga itu* iya, kan? Hehehehe.. wah sibuk banget. Anne juga sibuk tapi suka banget curi-curi waktu buat ngetik fic ini. Mangkanya update sering tengah malam *plakkk* Iya, memang sebenarnya kisah ini terinspirasi dari kisahnya Angeline di Bali. Miris banget. Terima kasih, semoga suka dengan fic aku ini. Thanks, La31! :)

Baiklah, sudah terlalu malam *soalnya ngetiknya ini hampir tengah malam*, langsung saja yuk!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Kementerian ramai seperti biasanya. Semua orang berbeda seragam dan lambang departemen berbaur jadi satu di lobi. Beberapa tampak santai, ada pula yang berjalan cepat, bahkan berlari saking gugupnya. Satu persatu masuk lift. Ataupun muncul dan menghilang dari beberapa lorong perapian batu pualam.

Salah seorang pegawai yang berjalan cukup cepat adalah Harry Potter. Masih berseragamkan jubah Aurornya, ia masuk ke sebuah ruangan tepatnya di Departemen Pengaturan dan Pengawasan Makhluk-Makhluk Gaib.

Harry disambut oleh seorang pria ramah yang mempersilakannya masuk. Ia membantu Harry menemukan orang yang sedang ingin ditemui oleh Harry.

"Hai, Harry," Pria bersyal hitam berdiri dari bangkunya setelah dipanggil oleh pria yang ikut bersama Harry.

"Hai, Tom. Aku butuh bantuanmu," sahut Harry serius.

Setelah mereka tinggal berdua, pria yang dipanggil Tom oleh Harry itu mengajaknya pada sebuah ruangan berdinding hijau pastel. Ruangan itu penuh kuali dan beberapa tabung kaca tertapa di setiap rak. Ada juga buku-buku tebal dan laci-laci penuh kertas dan perkamen bertuliskan nama makhluk-makhluk sihir beserta segala informasinya.

Tom menarik satu kursi agar Harry ikut duduk di sisinya. "Kau membawa sampelnya?"

"Ya. Hanya darah kering dari saputangan," Harry mengeluarkan saputangan Hermione yang terkena darah Angeline.

Ada keraguan saat Harry mengutarakan niatnya meneliti DNA sihir dari bercak darah di saputangan itu semalam pada Tom. Tentu saja karena darah itu adalah darah Angeline. Niat Harry menemukan siapa ayah Angeline masih sangat menggebu.

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup, Harry. Darah kering pun, DNA sihir seorang penyihir masih mudah dideteksi," tutu Tom. Ia adalah seorang pegawai dari Devisi Makhluk. Ia sering sekali melakukan penelitian DNA pada berbagai makhul gaib sesuai cabang pekerjaannya.

Dan menurut Harry, Tom bisa membantunya. "Jadi, aku hanya perlu melihat DNAnya dan mencocokkan sementara dengan DNA para pegawai satu Kementerian?"

"Ya, kalau kau terlalu berat, dahulukan untuk mencocokkannya pada pegawai laki-laki. Karena aku membutuhkan siapa orang yang sekiranya positif sebagai orang tua pemilik darah itu,"

"Serahkan saja padaku. Aku akan kabari hasilnya esok,"

Tom dan Harry lantas berjabat tangan setuju, "Deal!" putus Harry.

* * *

Sampai di usia kandungan sembilan bulan, Hermione bungkam dengan apa yang sedang ia sembunyikan dari Ron. Masalah besarnya tentang Ron, Angeline, calon anak mereka dan tentu saja keluarga. Hermione terduduk sendiri di atas sebuah sofa empuk berbentuk mangkuk merah.

Sofa itu Ron yang membelikannya. Ron ingin sofa itu bisa menyamankan Hermione saat menyusui anak mereka nanti. Menurut cerita Harry, kegiatan menyusui seorang istri harus didukung sepenuhnya oleh suami. Salah satunya memberikan tempat yang nyaman bagi si ibu dan juga si anak.

Hermione mencoba sofa itu sendirian. Tanpa Ron yang melihatnya. Ya, karena Ron sekarang sedang nyaman tertidur di atas kasur. Hermione menatap sang suami begitu damai. Suara dengkuran Ron memang luar biasa dan itu yang membuat Hermione jatuh cinta sekaligus sebal dengan kebiasaan mendengkur Ron yang full volume.

Ranjang bayi di sampingnya sudah berdiri siap ditempati. Berkat arahan Hermione membacakan langkah-langkah merangkai box bayinya, hampir dua jam penuh Ron sukses menyelesaikan box bayi untuk anaknya tanpa sentuhan sihir sedikitpun.

"Kau harus bangga dengan Daddymu, nak. Daddymu orang yang pekerja keras," bisik Hermione pada perutnya.

Hermione menatap Ron. Matanya berkaca-kaca saat ia menyadari.. waktunya tak panjang lagi.

Ya, sejak sebulan lalu, Hermione mengalami pendarahan hebat di saat ia sendirian di rumah orang tuanya. Ia sudah memutuskan cuti dari Kementerian sampai waktu melahirkan tiba. Karena Ron masih bekerja, Hermione memilih untuk tinggal di rumah orang tuanya sejak pagi Ron berangkat kerja, sampai saat Ron menjemputnya di jam pulang Kementerian.

Suaru hari, Hermione mengeluh sakit pada perutnya. Awalnya Hermione hanya merasa itu hanyalah kontrasi palsu di bulan-bulan akhir. Tapi, saat Hermione memilih untuk berbaring untuk beristirahat, ranjang yang ia tiduri tiba-tiba basah oleh sesuatu. Hermione takut, tangannya masuk menyusup di balik selimut yang menutupi mulai pingganya ke bawah. Ia ingin mencari tahu apa yang membuatnya tidak nyaman di atas ranjang.

Darah.

Mr. Granger panik, begitu pula Mrs. Granger. Mereka yang paham medis memutuskan membawa Hermione ke rumah sakit Muggle setempat. Tidak mungkin Hermione ber-Apparate sendirian ataupun membawa serta kedua orang tuanya dengan keadaan seperti itu.

Dokter spesialis kandungan rekan Mr. Granger memeriksa Hermione. Satu jam berselang, hasil diketahui.

"Mulai dari rahim yang lemah, cairan amnionnya yang keruh, sampai posisi bayi yang abnormal, berat hati saya katakan, kondisi kehamilan putri Anda sangat buruk, Mr. Granger. Dan harus dilakukan sebuah keputusan yang tepat untuk selanjutnya,"

Hermione ikut mendengarnya sampai merinding. Mrs. Granger berusaha tegar meski ia tidak bisa menghalau air matanya untuk turun.

"Ini hanya sebuah indikator kami menentukan sebatas apa pasien dikatan baik atau buruk. Tapi kami harus mengatakan, jika memang kondisi yang sudah seperti ini, kemungkinan besar proses persalinan nanti harus didasarkan pada dua pilihan,"

Sang dokter memberikan keterangan singkat sebelum menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya harus dilakukan Hermione untuk calon anaknya nanti.

"Apa yang harus saya pilih, Dok?" tantang Hermione.

Dokter wanita itu mencondongkan badannya mendekat pada Hermione, "katakan!" paksanya.

"Selamatkan nyawa Anda dan relakan bayinya, atau—"

"Saya selamatkan bayi saya dan melepaskan nyawa saya, benar begitu, Dok?"

Dan akhirnya sang dokter pun mengangguk. Kalimat terakhir yang penuh beban.

Kepala Hermione seperti terhantam sesuatu yang besar. Otaknya tiba-tiba sulit untuk berpikir. Dijejali dengan dua pilihan besar sepanjang hidupnya, Hermione lemas.

"Memang selama ini Mom harus mempertahankanmu, Sayang. Kau harus kuat. Kau satu-satunya yang bisa Mom berikan untuk Daddymu. Dia akan menjagamu. Dad adalah ayah terbaik untukmu. Dan juga Angeline, dia yang akan menceritakan bagaimana Mom padamu. Kau tak sendirian, sayang,"

Sepanjang malam, Hermione menangisi calon bayinya dengan Ron. Tidak rela rasanya ia harus pergi secepat itu. Ia ingin merawat anaknya sendiri. Membesarkannya seperti anak yang lain. Memberikan kasih sayangnya seperti ia memberikannya pada Angeline, anak yang selama ini ia rawat dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Tangan Hermione mengelus bagian bawah perutnya yang terasa tertekan dari dalam. Bayinya menendang seolah memberikan tanda bahwa ia mendengarkan keluh kesah sang ibu. "Kau harus kuat seperti Angeline, sayang, harus! Mom selalu ada bersamamu, di mana pun kau berada,"

Malam itu pun jadi saksi, betapa hati seorang ibu diciptakan kuat untuk melindungi buah hatinya.

* * *

Sarapan lagi-lagi Ron yang siapkan. Sebelum berangkat kerja, Ron akan memakai apron kebanggaan Hermione untuk membantunya menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan. Menyiapkan susu atau roti isi untuk istrinya yang hamil tua.

Sebenarnya Ron berniat untuk mengambil cuti demi menemani Hermione sampai melahirkan. Angeline pun mendukung keputusan Ron itu. Tapi.. Hermione menolak.

"Waktu melahirkanku masih lama, Ron. Tetaplah bekerja! Kalau kau lama-lama meninggalkan pekerjaanmu, kasihan Harry yang terus memback up semuanya. Ginny juga sedang hamil,"

Begitu yang dijadikan alasan Hermione agar Ron tenang bekerja.

Hermione tidak lagi tinggal di rumah orang tuanya. ia ingin tetap tinggal di rumah sambil menjaga Angeline. Meskipun begitu, Mrs. Granger yang memilih untuk datang ke rumah Hermione untuk sekadar mengontrol keadaan kesehatan Hermione yang dirahasiakan.

Ya, Ron dan Angeline tidak tahu.

"Angeline, tolong bantu Mom ke kamar!"

Angeline pun menurut. Ia lantas mengapit lengan Hermione menuju lantai dua untuk masuk kamar. Wajah Hermione sangat pucat.

Di dalam kamar, Angeline menuntun Hermione menuju ranjangnya, membaringkan Hermione dan menarik selimutnya agar Hermione nyaman dalam tidurnya.

"Itu ranjang bayinya?" tunjuk Angeline pada box bayi di sudut kamar Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum. Penasaran, Angeline menghampiri box bayi itu dan melihat seisinya. Ada boneka, mainan putar yang tergantung di atasnya, serta pernak-pernik bayi lain yang komplit tersusun di rak samping box.

"Semua itu untuk calon adikmu, Angeline,"

Hermione terdengar bahagia menceritakan satu persatu benda yang dilihat Angeline. Menceritakan betapa Ron bekerja keras membuat box bayinya sampai memilih pakaian bayi yang lucu-lucu.

"Kadang Daddymu itu bisa berbuat sangat serius kalau menyangkut kepentingan keluarganya. Wajah konyolnya itu, tidak akan pernah kau temukan kalau dia sudah serius dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Ia pria yang setia,"

"Oh, ya?" Angeline berbalik. Ia kembali menghampiri Hermione dan duduk di sisi ranjang, "Mom percaya dengan Dad?"

"Tentu," kata Hermione yakin. "Sepanjang kami bertiga tumbuh menjadi The Golden Trio, tentu saja dengan Uncle Harrymu, Mom memahami bagaimana karakter Dad sebenarnya. Memahaminya bertahun-tahun, sampai akhirnya Mom benar-benar yakin kalau pilihan Mom pada Dad itu yang paling tepat,"

Kamar itu dihiasi dengan beberapa pigura berisi foto-foto kebersamaan Hermione dengan Ron. Foto mereka sejak kecil sampai dewasa. Ada yang bertiga dengan Harry, ada pula yang hanya berdua. Hermione dan Ron saja.

Angeline mengamati satu foto paling memiliki aura sihir di dalamnya. Foto pernikahan Hermione dan Ron yang bergerak-gerak. Tersenyum lalu berpelukan.

"Sampai kapanpun Mom akan percaya? Bagaimana nanti Dad merawat anak kalian? Dad sering terlihat bingung sendiri setiap berhadapan dengan anak kecil. Bisa saja Dad marah-marah tiap diganggu anak kalian, ataupun sampai meninggalkannya pergi," tanya Angeline.

Hermione tersenyum, "Ronald Billius Weasley, pria jangkung yang mulutnya los seperti tanpa rem. Umpatan-umpatan menggelikan itu sering keluar dari mulutnya. Ia ceroboh tapi pemberani. Gryffindor sejati. Aku mencintai apa yang ada pada dirinya. Daddymu unik, Angeline. Kalaupun dia marah-marah, aku bertaruh itu tidak akan lama,"

"Tap—"

"Pria di dunia ini berbeda-beda, Angeline. Ada yang kalem seperti Uncle Harry, ada yang lucu seperti Daddy Ron, dan ada pula yang bersikap tidak baik seperti—"

"Dad. Dad orang jahat, Mom!"

"Jahat karena kau belum tahu alasannya. Jangan cepat menilai orang karena tindakannya saja, sayang. Coba pahami apa yang sedang menguasai dirinya. Tidak ada orang tua yang akan menyakiti anaknya sendiri,"

Hermione mengelus rambut Angeline. Membelainya seolah ia tak mau melepasnya. "Dad membuangku. Dad membenciku," bisik Angeline lirih. Ia menangis.

"Kalau ia membencimu, bahkan sejak kau lahir ia pasti akan membunuhmu tanpa menunggumu tumbuh sebesar ini, sayang. Angeline, dengarkan, Mom. Mom sayang padamu, Nak. Daddy Ron juga menyayangimu. Begitu juga dengan Mom dan Dad kandungmu. Mereka menyayangimu karena kau malaikat kecil mereka. Seperti calon anak Mom ini, ia akan tumbuh menjadi malaikat kecil Mom dan Dad. Kami sudah berjanji, akan selalu menjaganya. Apapun keadaanya. Kami akan selalu ada di hatinya,"

Angeline hanya anak yang ditemukan Ron lantas dirawat dengan baik beberapa bulan lalu. Lingkungan yang nyaman membuat Angeline mendapatkan kasih sayang orang tua yang lengkap. Memahami bagaimana hati seorang ayah dan ibu yang menyayangi anak mereka sejak dalam kandungan. Bahkan ia yang hanya orang luar, diterima dengan baik bahkan mendapat penuh kasih sayang dari dua orang yang asing baginya.

Angeline tersenyum paham. Ia akhirnya tahu, Ron dan Hermione memang menyayangi calon anak mereka. Mata Angeline mengamati foto pernikahan Ron dan Hermione untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aku mengerti sekarang, Mom," katanya pelan.

Saat Angeline mengamati jajaran foto yang lain, mata hazelnya tertuju pada kalender meja yang menghadap tepat di depannya. Bak melihat petir yang menyambar tepat di depannya, Angeline kaku. Tidak ada tanda ataupun tulisan spesial pada angka yang menunjukkan tanggal hari ini. Tapi Angeline seolah diingatkan dengan sesuatu yang sangat menakutkan.

Gadis sepuluh tahun itu sontak memekik keras dan menghambur ke pelukan Hermione.

* * *

"Kau tak salah uji, kan, Tom?"

"Aku mengujinya hampir lima kali, Harry, dan hasilnya selalu positif hanya dengan satu nama. DNA sihirnya sangat kuat dan identik dengan DNA kakak iparmu sendiri,"

"Tapi, Ron sendiri belum memiliki anak. Anaknya belum lahir,"

Hasil yang diminta Harry tentang darah di saputangan Hermione sudah didapat, namun hasil yang keluar tidak seperti yang Harry bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Mungkin itu DNA Hermione—"

"DNA Hermione aku temukan sendiri dari bekas keringat yang terkandung di saputangan itu, Harry. Dan kau pasti tahu kalau tak mungkin DNA Ron dan Hermione sama karena mereka bukan kakak-adik. Tapi kau juga perlu tahu ini, DNA sihir dari darah itu, juga positif dengan DNA sihir milik Hermione. So, secara garis merah, itu merujuk pada keturunan dari Ron dan Hermione,"

Wajah Harry langsung berubah tegang, ia harus memberi tahu Ron tentang hasilnya.

Suara langkah kaki seperti berlari perlahan mendekat ke arah pintu masuk Divisi Makhluk tempat kerja Tom. Seseorang datang masih dengan lambang Kementerian di seragamnya. Bukan seragam Departemen Pengaturan dan Pengawasan Makhluk-Makhluk Gaib, tapi itu seragam Auror.

"Arsen? Kenapa?" tanya Harry panik.

"Syukurlah kau di sini, Harry. Kau ditugaskan untuk penyerangan segera dengan tim dua, sekarang!"

Harry terkejut. Tim dua bukanlah kelompoknya. "Tim dua itu kelompok Ron. Bukan aku,"

"Iya, tapi kau yang diminta untuk menggantikannya, Harry. Hermione baru mengirim potranus, ia pendarahan!"

"APA?!"

* * *

"MOM, kau kenapa?"

Suara Angeline panik mendapati Hermione menekuk badannya sambil mengeram kesakitan. Tangannya meremas baju hamilnya berusaha menahan sakit. "Kau harus kuat, Mom!"

"Tidak bisa, Angeline. Ini sudah waktunya, Mom tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Mom harus pergi,"

Angeline ikut menangis ketakutan. Badan Hermione bergetar dan penuh keringat, "Apa? Mom jangan pergi, kau harus bertahan," pinta Angeline.

"Tidak, sayang. Anak ini harus kuat, ia harus lahir dengan selamat—" kata Hermione di tengah erangannya.

"No, Mom! Kasihanilah dirimu, Mom. Dad lebih membutuhkanmu daripada dia!"

"Angeline! Bahkan Daddymu tak tahu tentang masalah ini. Mom ingin memberikan sesuatu yang Mom yakin, akan ia sayangi seumur hidupnya. Daddymu tak pernah memilih, Mom yang harus pilih. Dan pilihan Mom adalah, aaaggghh—" darah merembes keluar membasahi ranjang.

Angeline terpana melihatnya, "mempertahankannya untuk tetap hidup bersama Dad,"

"Tap—"

"Suatu saat kau akan tahu rasanya menjadi seorang ibu, sayang. Mom, mohon padamu. Katakan padanya, bahwa Mom menyayanginya. Mom sangat amat menyayanginya. Mom tidak pernah meninggalkannya, Mom memperjuangkan hidupnya dengan orang yang tepat. Sampaikan padanya bahwa Mom dan Dad akan selalu ada di hatinya,"

Angeline terdiam, kata-kata Hermione seperti salam perpisahan yang menyakitkan ditelinganya. Suara itu bergetar, Angeline pun melihat dengn langsung betapa beratnya menjadi Hermione. Menyembunyikan sakitnya sendiri. Memperjuangan anak yang selama ini ia dan Ron inginkan kehadirannya. Pinta Hermione sederhana, "Mom ingin ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat. Selalu mendahulukan hati dan pikirannya dibandingkan emosi," itu pesannya sebelum pesan potranus ia kirim menuju Kementerian, tepatnya untuk sang suami, Ron.

"Rose akan jadi anak yang kuat, Mom. Percayalah itu," kata Angeline sambil berdiri dari sisi ranjang Hermione.

Hermione terkejut saat nama itu diucapkan, "Rose. Darimana kau tahu—"

"Aku mengerti, Mom. Maafkan aku, selama ini aku salah. Aku akan jadi anak yang kuat, selalu mendahulukan hati dan pikiran dibandingkan emosi. Aku terlalu lemah mengontrol emosiku, Mom,"

Angeline terus menjauh, meninggalkan Hermione di tengah kesakitannya di atas ranjang.

"Jadi, kau— Rose!"

"Aku harus pergi, Mom. Terima kasih atas semuanya," sebuah kalung berbandul lingkaran ganda dikeluarkan dari balik jaket yang dikenakannya. "Rose—"

"Aku mencintaimu, Mom!"

* * *

Pikiran Ron kacau saat sampai di rumah, untung Harry ikut pulang bersamanya. Sejak di Kementerian, Ron selalu murung tiap kali Harry mengajaknya untuk tetap konsentrasi pada apa yang diterangkannya di depan. Sebagai kepala Auror, Harry harus bersikap profesional pada siapapun. Ia akan menegur siapapun yang berbuat salah, meskipun itu kakak iparnya sendiri.

Ron terduduk di sofa setelah mendapati kamar Rose kembali kosong seperti biasa setiap kali ia pulang kerja. "Dia pasti marah lagi padaku," kata Ron.

"Rose masih anak-anak, Ron. Rose anak yang pintar seperti Hermione, tidak mungkin ia berbuat hal bodoh hanya karena marah padamu yang susah memberikannya waktu untuk bersama," Harry memberi Ron minuman agar lebih tenang.

"Tapi Rose memiliki emosi yang besar sepertiku, Harry. Aku takut dia membenciku. Dia pernah berteriak padaku kalau aku ini tidak menyayanginya karena aku sibuk kerja. Tapi, Harry, aku bekerja juga untuk membahagiakannya,"

Harry mendesah pelan. Ia kasihan melihat konflik anak dan ayah itu terus saja bergulir. Rose salah persepsi kepada Ron. "Kau hanya butuh memperbaiki waktumu dengan Rose. Ia juga butuh kasih sayangmu, Ron. Tidak hanya uangmu!"

Mata Ron berkaca-kaca. Dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Ron memamng mengakui bahwa dirinya memang gila kerja. Sejak Hermione meninggal setelah melahirkan Rose, Ron terus saja dibayang-bayangi tentang rasa kehilangannya pada sosok Hermione. Apalagi saat ia melihat Rose, ia selalu teringat dengan Hermione. Ron sulit melepaskan hatinya untuk merelakan Hermione benar-benar pergi.

Karena alasan itulah, Ron sering meminta pada Harry agar menambah jamnya untuk membantu pekerjaan Auror lain. Bekerja jadi salah satu cara untuk ia bisa melupakan Hermione.

"Kau memang bisa melupakan Hermione dengan bekerja, tapi kau tanpa sadar sudah ikut melupakan Rose yang membutuhkan sosok ayah di hidupnya. Satu-satunya orang tua yang ia miliki—"

Suara hebusan angin tiba-tiba terdengar dari dalam kamar Rose. Wuss! Ron dan Harry langsung bergegas menuju kamar Rose di lantai dua.

Pintu kamar terbuka, dan muncullah sosok Rose sedang menggenggam bandul time turner dari rantai kalung yang ia pakai. Rose menangis.

"Rose!" panggil Ron pelan.

Harry menyusul Ron masuk ke kamar gadis itu. "Kau tak apa, Rose? Kau baru datang dari masa—" tunjuk Harry pada time turner yang di bawa Rose.

"Maafkan Angeline, Uncle Harry. Sikapnya tidak baik padamu," ujar Rose masih dengan isakan.

Harry mengangguk pelan. Dadanya terasa sesak seketika.

"Sayang, kau mencoba pemberian terakhir Mom itu? Tapi kau bilang kalau kau tak percaya dengan pesan Mom untuk mencoba time turner itu yang Dad sampaikan padamu dulu? Kau bilang kalau Dad berbohong?"

Rose menghampiri Ron yang menatapnya dengan rasa takut. Rose melihat ayahnya begitu lemah di hadapannya kini. "Tapi nyatanya, Dad tidak berbohong. Maafkan aku, Dad! Maafkan, Rose! Maafkan Angeline!"

"Jadi kau—"

"Maaf aku sudah berbohong padamu dulu. Kau memang ayah yang hebat, Dad. Kau menyelamatkan anak yang dimaki kondektur bus Ksatria padahal kau tak mengenalnya. Menyelamatkan anak misterius yang tak mau menyebutkan namanya. Membiarkan ia tinggal bersamamu dan mengetahui semuanya—"

Cepat Ron memeluk Rose erat. Menciumi kepala Rose semampunya. Mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali disela tangis harunya. "Dad, kau hebat! Maafkan aku," kata Rose ikut menagis.

"Tapi tunggu dulu, lalu kenapa kau bisa tersesat saat itu, Rose," Harry membuyarkan semua drama yang tercipta di kamar itu.

Ron ikut mengangguk. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. "Aku tak tahu, Uncle. Aku hanya memutar lingkarannya dan tiba-tiba aku sudah ada di pinggiran kota. Di depan rumah di kompleks sebelah yang ada haltenya itu. Aku takut karena hanya bermodal kertas yang ikut diberikan Dad bersama time turner itu. Alamat di kertas itu salah pula," jelas Rose.

"Itu bukan salah, Nak. Mom menulis itu sudah benar. Kalau kau mencari alamt itu sekarang, kau akan sampai di tempat yang sama dengan kau mendarat pertama kali dengan time turner itu. Alamat rumah di kompleks sebelah yang ada haltenya itu adalah alamat yang tertulis di kertas itu, tutur Ron menjelaskan.

Harry menggeleng tak percaya, "Hermione memang luar biasa. Tapi darimana dia tahu kalau di masa depan nama alamat itu akan berubah?"

Rose dan Ron berjalan keluar dari kamar saling berangkulan. "Hermione punya banyak teman. Ia dulu pernah bercerita padaku kalau ia punya teman kerja yang bisa mengetahui suasana suatu wilayah dari masa ke masa. Dan Hermione juga bercerita kalau ia menghapal semua alamat baru yang akan berubah di masa depan. Khususnya di wilayah sekitar rumah ini. Mungkin itu yang membuatnya bisa mengirim Rose ke masa lalu tanpa perlu terlalu jauh dari rumah dan menyembunyikan alibi Rose dengan memberikan alamat baru yang belum diketahui di masa lalu,"

"Mom memang hebat, ya, Dad. Aku akan berusaha sepintar dirinya,"

"Harus! Tahun depan jadilah siswa terpintar di Hogwarts, Rose. Dan kalahkan Al maupun si anak ferret itu. Oke!" pinta Ron menggebu-gebu.

Rose mengangguk setuju sementara Harry menggeleng-geleng pasrah. "Mereka memang unik," batin Harry terkesima.[]

 **\- FIN -**

* * *

 **#**

Akhirnya selesai, teman-teman! Anne mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih yang selama ini mengikuti fic Anne. Yang baca, yang review kalian semua luar biasa. Maaf Anne nggak bisa sebutin satu-satu. Maaf kalau masih banyak yang kurang, buat kalian penasaran sampai begadang demi nunggu lanjutan fic ini. Anne terharu! Anne masih butuh banyak belajar dan niat Anne hanya sebatas menghibur.

Tetap tuliskan review kalian, kirik, saran, ataupun pesan dan kesan, request juga boleh. Anne menghargai semua komentar kalian. Bahkan Anne akan sangat suka itu. Yang pakai akun bisa Anne balas kalau yang enggak, yakinlah kalau Anne membalasnya secara batin tapi kalian tidak mendengarnya. Anne akan baca semuanya. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Anne sayang kalian. Big hug! ^_^

 _ **Thanks a lot!**_

Anne x


End file.
